


Зеркальный принц

by shisoeryu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisoeryu/pseuds/shisoeryu
Summary: Вонгола в её расцвете лет и кончина мафиозного мира
Relationships: TYL!Такеши Ямамото/TYL!Кёя Хибари, TYL!Тсунаёши Савада/TYL!dark!Киоко Сасагава





	1. Симфония

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновением для создания фф послужила работа художника salttnotting.  
> Непосредственно ссылка на арт: https://twitter.com/salttnotting/status/1162007558371991552
> 
> ОЖП - полностью работа моего драгоценного товарища по писательской деятельности

В этом особняке музыка звучит гораздо лучше, по крайней мере, так казалось Кёе. Он сидел за столом, пытаясь распробовать бокал белого вина. Сейчас ему вряд ли кто-то смог бы помешать, за исключением других хранителей, ведь в середине стола красовалась табличка с надписью «Вонгола». И кто только придумал именовать заказные столики целой семьей? Нельзя было как-то точнее? Что-то вроде «сборище травоядных и Хибари Кёя». 

Сегодня на приеме у семьи Дженовезе собралось много народу, большинство кружилось в танце, остальные же пили алкоголь, громко смеясь друг другу в глаза. А потом отходили, говоря «ещё увидимся», и тут же начинали за спиной плести интриги. Низкое, гнусное общество, которое привыкло называть себя «высшим». Если у тебя есть деньги и социальный статус, то все остальное можно купить. Хотя, стойте, некоторым товарищам даже статус удалось купить. За каждым присутствующим здесь стоял какой-нибудь крупный магнат вроде папеньки с толстым кошельком, или двоюродного брата, что безукоризненно спал со своей сестрой. Хибари не обращал на этих отбросов ни малейшего внимания, хотя Тсуна неоднократно просил быть с ними повежливее. Политика бывшего главы ДК проста: не трогайте меня, и я не трону вас. 

Подобные мероприятия вошли в привычку, поэтому многие мафиозные группировки собирались целыми семьями на таких вечерах. Они могли ненавидеть друг друга и вскользь обмениваться любезностями, но были обязаны держать статус и не переступать черту: драться было запрещено, кричать громче музыки — тоже. Кёя почти перестал следить за дисциплиной после того, как выпустился из школы. В борьбе с Мельфиоре его волновала только тишина, и если кому-то заблагорассудилось её нарушить, то проще было сразу покончить жизнь самоубийством. Кстати об этом, где этот чертов мечник? 

\- Замах был настолько сильным, что я думал выроню меч, но потом неожиданно вспомнил слова Скуало: «Если ты сможешь удержать рукоять в одной руке, то второй ещё успеешь подрочить на противника», - компания, собравшаяся вокруг Ямамото, тихонько засмеялась. Дамы прикрывались веерами, а мужчины потягивали виски, скрывая свои завистливые и ревностные взгляды, - думаю, он имел в виду, что это должно унизить моего соперника. Хотя, будь он красавчиком, я бы не отказался. 

Девушки покраснели, вплотную прижимая веера к своим лицам. У их спутников, наверняка, давненько чешутся руки, но правила семьи Дженовезе нарушать никто не хотел: их босс был уважаемой фигурой в мафиозном мире, и на каждом совещании последнее слово было за ним. Родриго Баттиста Дженовезе никогда не отличался особым терпением к своей семье и подчиненным, зато заткнуть толпу разъярённых фанатиков — для него было простой задачей. Во время переговоров он придерживался своей привычки — молчал до той поры, пока не начнут говорить о деньгах. Скряге Родриго уж точно бы не пригодилось завещание, если он когда-то и решится его написать, то оно будет состоять лишь из одной фразы: «Эти ублюдки ничего не заслужили. Конец». У главы Дженовезе было три дочери и один единственный сын, которому не повезло схлестнуться в неравном бою с Хаято Гокудерой. На тот момент Рафаэль не знал, что какой-то седой пацан относился к знаменитой Вонголе, более того, был правой рукой их босса. Естественно, Родриго это так не оставил. Он потребовал у Тсунаеши Савады денежную компенсацию морального и физического ущерба, на что получил письменный отказ и подпись «С уважением, Савада». Баттиста был не из тех людей, что прощают обиды. О его злопамятности даже ходили легенды, люди говорили о том, что если тебе не повезло оказаться по другую сторону баррикад от босса семьи Дженовезе, то единственным искуплением было продать все своё имущество прямо в руки Родриго. Этот жадный пёс обожал пересчитывать свои владения и финансы.

В Вонголе же с этим было проще. Когда Тсуна женился, Киоко получила статус жены мафиози и «бесконечную власть». К ней была приставлена лучшая охрана, и было дано разрешение на принятие каких-то мелких, но значительных решений. Сасагава тут же воспользовалась новыми возможностями и назначила свою бывшую лучшую подругу Курокаву Хану менеджером Вонголы. После получения псевдовласти, Киоко обзавелась новыми подружками из высшего общества, а на Хану стала смотреть с презрением и усмешкой, за глаза называя старой девой. И чтобы бывшей однокласснице не было так уж обидно за то, что её подруге снова повезло больше, Сасагава великодушно отдала Хане хранить денежки семьи. Курокава не особо была против, но и не была в восторге от полученной работы. За 10 лет Хана успела отточить боевые искусства и перенять у покойного мужа боксерские навыки, на случай если восточные единоборства все-таки окажутся неэффективными. Наблюдая за тренировками девушки, даже Хибари Кёя увидел в ней достойного бойца и изъявил желание сразиться один на один. Бой Хана, конечно, проиграла, но в конце получила крепкое, мужское рукопожатие и признание Хранителя Облака. Зная его характер, о большем и мечтать не хотелось. Поэтому Курокаве, вечно борющейся со злом за пределами семьи, было крайне непривычно заниматься финансами, но решение Киоко оспорить никто не мог, статус жены босса Вонголы даровал ей своеобразную защиту: ее слова мог опровергнуть только Тсуна, а ему было некогда проводить повторные собрания и голосования. К тому же, он всецело доверял своей прекрасной избраннице. 

\- Хорошо звучит, правда? - знакомый голос вывел Кёю из транса, и тот перестал думать о значимости всех семей в этом мире. Подняв взгляд, Хибари столкнулся с озорными огоньками карих глаз, - я говорю про оркестр. Эта симфония очень красивая. 

\- Мм, да, пожалуй, ты прав, - брюнет улыбнулся уголками губ, для себя отмечая, что ему приятно видеть, как даже такая ветреная особа вроде Ямамото замечает музыкальные тонкости. 

\- Плавно ложится на слух, - Такеши приземлился на соседний стул, склонив голову в бок, точно пытаясь разгадать дальнейшие слова Хибари, - ты, кстати, просидел здесь почти весь вечер, неужели тебе даже не скучно?

\- А разве должно быть? Я наслаждаюсь одиночеством, пока вы все пожираете друг друга плотоядными взглядами, - бывший ГДК пожал плечами и отставил бокал на стол, - вино здесь непривычно крепкое. 

\- О, ты что, перебрал? Уму непостижимо, человек, что никогда не пьянеет, все-таки поддался искушению, - Ямамото сощурился и хищно ухмыльнулся, - значит, даже ты умеешь проигрывать, Хибари. 

\- Заткнись, - бросил Кёя и отвернулся в сторону, лишь бы не сталкиваться с этими пронизывающими карими глазами. Да, Хранитель Облака сейчас полностью признавал своё поражение, но язык точно не повернётся это сказать. За прошедшие годы, Ямамото Такеши из бейсбольного дурачка превратился в беспощадного убийцу. Кстати, по слухам, он довольно хорош в постели, но это только по слухам, Хибари не проверял, - отведи меня к машине. 

\- Куда же ты поедешь, градусник? - Кёя цокнул на это тупое прозвище, что мечник ему дал в тот самый первый раз, когда Облако вусмерть напился на дне рождения Тсунаеши. Ну, подумаешь, разок, а это клеймо теперь навечно, - давай отвезу тебя. Я все ещё помню твой адрес. 

«Адрес? Секундочку, откуда он вообще его знает?» 

Хибари сам для себя отметил, что либо он действительно изрядно пьян, и ему послышалось, либо этот парень правда знает, где его дом. Если второе окажется верным, то следующими вопросами будут: как и когда? Но, наверное, это подождёт. Потому что в таком состоянии Кёя мало что сможет вспомнить. 

\- Твоя взяла, - нехотя пробормотал Хранитель Облака, понимая, что сейчас помощь мечника Вонголы явно не будет лишней.

Получив одобрение, Ямамото помог напарнику встать из-за стола и, взяв большую часть веса на себя, осторожно вывел того из особняка. На улице стояла глубокая ночь, и приятно тянуло июльским ветром, но Кёя был настолько горяч, что прохлады Такеши особо не почувствовал. Добравшись до своей машины, мечник усадил брюнета на переднее сиденье и натянул на него ремень безопасности. Сейчас с Хибари нужно было обходиться как с маленьким ребёнком, ведь он особо не соображал, что к чему. Убедившись, что почти дремлющий жаворонок под защитой, Хранитель Дождя сел в автомобиль и провернул ключ зажигания. Немного погодя, они тронулись с места, оставляя эту ночь наедине с рёвом мотора.


	2. Отражения

\- Ненавижу тебя! Сгинь! Исчезни! И вещи свои забери, паршивец! - рыжая девушка с обидой и слезами в глазах выбрасывала вещи какого-то исхудавшего парня на лестничную площадку. 

«Да, Хибари живет в очень интересном месте»

Ямамото пришлось на себе тащить Хранителя Облака, так как тот благополучно вырубился по дороге домой. 

\- Надо же было столько выпить, перегаром разит за километр. Меня сейчас точно вырвет, - мотнув головой, чтобы прийти в себя, Такеши прошёл мимо разгоревшейся ссоры и заметил, что лицо девушки ему было до боли знакомым. Но, решив, что ему показалось, парень завёл напарника в квартиру, попутно найдя в его кармане ключи от двери: слава богу, Кёя всегда хранил их в пиджаке. 

Пройдя внутрь, Ямамото захлопнул дверь и опустил брюнета на пол, около комода. Мечник выдохнул и остановил свой взгляд на тонких чертах лица Хибари. 

«Он чертовски красив. Впрочем, ничего не поменялось с тех пор»

Да, Хранитель Дождя никому не говорил, что был влюблён в бывшего ГДК ещё со школьных времён. У Ямамото был решающий матч, на кону стояла победа сборной Намимори, или же её поражение. Бейсболист специально позвал всех своих друзей и знакомых глянуть его игру: для него был важен каждый зритель, в особенности — Хибари Кёя. Как так вышло, что последний не пришёл? Просто у него были дела. Как и всегда, важные и неотложные дела, одно из которых называлось «не пересекаться с травоядными без особой нужды», а матч школьной сборной не являлся таким уж фееричным событием, чтобы Хибари променял своё безмятежное спокойствие на шум и работу в команде. Да, группа поддержки — это своеобразная команда, точнее, по мнению самого Облака, скопление громко орущих и ничем не занимающихся людей. Пустая трата времени для такого человека, как ГДК. В этом матче Ямамото Такеши сломал руку. После этого матча Ямамото Такеши был доставлен в госпиталь. Спустя день Ямамото Такеши перестал быть игроком. Кого Хибари винил в этом? Естественно глупого и беззаботного паренька, что не уследил за траекторией мяча. Таким точно не место в команде. Сказать, что Кёя был равнодушен, было неправильно. Он переживал, но исключительно в целях репутации школы. Если бы кто-то пустил слух о несчастном случае во время решающего матча в бейсбол, вина бы быстро легла на Хибари: а всем было известно, что в долгу быть он не особо любил. Ему бы пришлось как-то компенсировать причинённый школьнику ущерб, иначе из этого раздули бы целую эпопею. Желания встревать в подобные ситуации у ГДК точно не было, поэтому пару раз он, все же, приходил проведать Ямамото, пока тот спал. Не сам, конечно, ножками и глазками Кусакабе, но приходил. Жаль, что Такеши об этом до сих пор так и не узнал. 

\- Ммм... Ямамото? - кажется, Хранитель Дождя так погрузился в воспоминания, что не заметил, как оказался сидящим на полу рядом с Хибари. А ведь пару минут назад он готов был избавиться от своего почти переваренного ужина, ведь запах алкоголя был поразительно четким. В реальность его вернули дрожащие руки, что теребили за плечи, - Ямамото!

\- А? Ты очнулся, grazie a Dio*, - мечник поднимается с пола и подаёт руку своему напарнику, - вставай, градусник. 

Кёя тянется к руке, но тут же изнемогает и откидывается на ребро комода, ударившись головой. В глазах неожиданно плывет, и Хибари чувствует тепло на собственном затылке. 

\- Да у тебя не все дома, - Такеши взваливает на себя парня, замечая кровь на ушибленном месте, - ни дня без приключений, а, Хибари? Ты мне в юности все время это говорил, стоило только нарваться на какую-то глупость. 

\- Отстань, - одно слово, а Хранителю Облака оно даётся крайне трудно. Голова печёт, давление скачет, а в глазах до сих пор лишь темная дымка. Оказаться в своём собственном доме в обнимку с этим остолопом — хуже не придумаешь. Но Ямамото думает иначе: для него эта ситуация как бальзам на сердце, он тешится надеждами и грезит мечтами, представляя, что они с Хибари встречаются. Взаправду. 

Такеши отводит хозяина квартиры в его спальню и аккуратно усаживает на край. 

\- Постарайся держать свой эквилибриум в руках.

Брюнет с усмешкой отходит к выключателю и щёлкает его. Комнату в мгновение озаряет свет, и Кёя недовольно жмурится. 

\- Так, а теперь давай обработаем твоё неудачное знакомство с комодом. Где у тебя аптечка? - мечник оглядывается по сторонам в надежде найти нечто похожее на первую помощь. 

\- Разве ты не знаешь? - Хибари инстинктивно поворачивает голову в сторону голоса. Даже если до сих пор он видит все расплывчато, знакомый тембр ни с кем не спутаешь. Он до одури родной, в чем Кёя никогда не признается. 

\- Чего?

\- Разве ты не был здесь раньше, Ямамото? 

Этот вопрос как укол в сердце. Такеши чувствует, как все сжимается внутри, точно его прессуют. Неужели Хибари все помнит? Пару лет назад, на этой самой кровати, двое...

\- Был, но может ты перепрятал аптечку, ты же у нас скрытный парень, - Хранитель Дождя смеётся, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. В груди до сих пор больно жгло. 

\- Она на кухне. 

Хибари отворачивается, понимая, насколько безнадёжна возникшая ситуация. Ямамото — это куча масок, что он примеряет как родные. Нельзя сказать наверняка, что он чувствует в тот или иной момент. Он всегда прячется. Эта защитная реакция ужасно бесит бывшего ГДК, до хруста костей бесит. 

\- Я нашёл, - Такеши возвращается в комнату с аптечкой в руке и ставит её на кровать около пострадавшего, - угораздило же тебя. 

Звучит как упрёк. Ладно бы, встречались они уже пару месяцев, за плечами куча свиданий, букетов, ужинов в ресторане и тому подобное. А то простые напарники. Ямамото всего лишь подвозит его на миссии. Он всего лишь всегда за рулем. Он всего лишь сильно сжимает руль, хотя хотел бы...

\- Тц. Полегче, не стенку обрабатываешь, - Кёя дергается, но больше не от боли, а от неожиданности. Брюнет прекрасно осведомлён о сильных руках мечника, которые так привыкли держать катану. Наверное, Хибари даже знает каждый мозоль на пальце правой руки Ямамото. Просто потому что он наблюдателен. 

\- Прости, - коротко отвечает Такеши, в этот раз аккуратно дезинфицируя полученную напарником рану. Кровь медленно, но верно, начала сворачиваться, чему Хранитель Дождя был несказанно рад: он никогда не был силён в медицине, а первую помощь на себя взваливал Сасагава. Но для особых случаев боксёр научил Ямамото паре трюков, пожелав удачи в ролевых играх. Что это значило, до мечника так и не дошло, но уроки он усвоил. 

Повисло неловкое молчание, и чтобы хоть как-то снять напряжение, Такеши зашуршал аптечкой, складывая все ненужные принадлежности обратно. Хибари, помимо тишины и дисциплины, очень сильно ценил порядок в своих вещах, Ямамото это помнил, поэтому не стал испытывать судьбу и сразу все вернул на свои места. Отставив аптечку на прикроватный столик, брюнет как-то оценочно посмотрел на проделанную работу: рану обработал, нужное приложил, бинтом перевязал. Благодаря последнему пункту Кёя выглядел весьма мило и... беспомощно? 

\- Может ты голоден? Я могу при...

\- Не нужно. Тебе лучше уйти, благодарю за помощь, - суровый голос Хранителя Облака прерывает речь Ямамото. Сейчас Хибари больше всего хотел просто уснуть. Жар, вроде, спал, в голове перестало гудеть, и теперь он видел все чётко, как и раньше. Кроме сна, все остальное явно было лишним. 

Такеши отстранённо дергает плечом, понимая, что повлиять на это решение он не в силе. Внутри все ноет от досады, но, наверное, так лучше для них двоих. Мечник кидает короткое «до завтра», разворачивается и через силу переступает порог спальни бывшего ГДК. К горлу подступает ком, от которого давно пора бы избавиться, просто сказав несколько слов, однако даже сейчас Ямамото находит себе оправдание и предпочитает промолчать. Он в тишине покидает квартиру Хибари, оставляя ключи на комоде. 

У Кёи нет причин его останавливать, к тому же, инициатива ухода была его: он сам попросил своего напарника убраться с глаз долой. Странно, что даже не нагрубил, как это обычно бывает. Хотя, за годы взросления, Хибари стал очень сдержанным и терпеливым хранителем, что не могло не радовать Тсуну. Но эти игры с Дождем — что за детский сад?

Брюнет ложится на кровать, чувствуя, как боль стреляет в голову, когда та касается подушки. Но Кёя привык её игнорировать, особенно после такого количества алкоголя, который чудом оказался в организме бывшего ГДК. Свет неприятно бил в лицо, но и он тоже прямой дорогой шёл к чертям. Сейчас Хибари нужен был лишь крепкий сон до самого утра.


	3. Баланс

Хана сидела в тусклом зале, листая очередной выпуск «Миллениума». Проблемы Вонголы всегда были освещены в этом мафиозном журнале. Издание было потрепанным: редакторы так, якобы, передавали нелегкие года, что пришлись на каждую криминальную семью. Хана читала это только потому, что участвовала в переговорах. Ей нужны были железные аргументы против Дженовезе младшего. Но одновременно готовиться к дискуссии с глупым мальчишкой и управлять финансами семьи было крайне трудной задачей, даже для Курокавы. 

«Неужели Савада не видит, что Киоко медленно, но верно, рушит все устои Вонголы. Она разбивает то, что так усердно строил ее старший брат!»

Брюнетка откинула газету в сторону и ногтями впилась в подлокотники кресла. Ненависть к бывшей лучшей подруге накрывала сполна, как лавина, от которой нельзя убежать. Сейчас Хана была похожа на заложенную мину: одно неверное движение — и подорвутся все, кто находится рядом. Однако девушка долгие годы после смерти Рёхея жила одна. Личная жизнь перестала быть приоритетом для неё, особенно глядя на сложившиеся отношения вокруг. Если Тсуна из-за занятости не вникал в то, что творит Киоко, то та с удовольствием пользовалась данной ситуацией. А что говорить о Ямамото? Он и по сей день оставался верным товарищем для Ханы, но вся его личная жизнь заканчивалась постелью с очередным сексуальным интересом. Хранитель Дождя превратился в своеобразную машину для физического удовлетворения. Ему была знакома только страсть, любил он однажды и после больше не собирался.

Из воспоминаний Хану вырвал телефонный звонок, который разрывался за дверью в спальне. Подходить было неохота, да и нужды особой не было, но у Курокавы был кодекс, которому приходилось беспрекословно подчиняться: а вдруг это звонят из министерства финансов? Брюнетка спокойно встала с кресла и направилась в свою комнату. В трубке она услышала знакомый прокуренный голос.

\- Выручай. У нас чп.

\- Какое дело привело тебя ко мне в 2 часа ночи, позволь узнать? - Хана отдернула шторы и опустила взгляд вниз. На мокром асфальте красовался бордовый форд с наклейкой динамита на бензобаке. Авто стояло точно посередине, игнорируя любые сигнальные попытки сдвинуть его с места. Водители дорогих машинок что-то кричали, но разворачивали свои драгоценные дирижабли и объезжали двор с другой стороны.

\- Срочное, Хана. Приятно, что ты так хорошо знаешь меня, - голос Гокудеры выдавал его улыбку, что для него, в нынешние времена, было редкостью.

\- Привычка. Я открою дверь, поднимайся. Только умоляю: на этот раз, припаркуй свою ласточку как все нормальные люди, - Курокава вздохнула, понимая, что это не подействует, - то есть, как приличная правая рука босса авторитетной семьи.

Хаято ухмыльнулся, но просьбу выполнил. Спустя пару минут он оказался на пороге квартиры девушки. Подойдя вплотную, он коснулся волос брюнетки и тут же ее обнял. Они не виделись всего месяц, а для Гокудеры это был сущий кошмар.

\- Кстати, не называй мой автомобиль «ласточкой», я давно это пресёк, - от подрывника пахло ментолом и сигаретами: это сочетание нравилось Хане больше всего.

\- А в чем, собственно, причина? Ты продал свой синий мерседес, заодно поменяв и прозвище? Мне казалось, для тебя все машины «ласточки», - Курокава недоумевающе посмотрела в глаза парня.

\- Ямамото причина. Я встречался с ним, когда у меня был мерседес. Ты забыла, да?

Повисла тишина. Хана инстинктивно отошла от Гокудеры, немного поёжившись. Дурацкий Ямамото, все из-за него пострадали, а ему хоть бы что.

«Меня воротит от того, что мы напарники, но...»

\- Проходи, я сделаю чай.

Хаято аккуратно разулся и скинул потрепанную кожанку на пуфик. Выдохнув, словно сбрасывая с себя груз прошедших недель, он последовал за девушкой.

На кухне царили ароматы корицы и черничной выпечки: со времен замужества Хана очень любила выпекать именно из этой ягоды. Для неё это было что-то вроде ритуала или традиции. С тех пор мало что поменялось, разве что у неё теперь не было причин делать это часто. Гокудера сел на стул около стенки, вытаскивая из кармана свой разряженный телефон. Он изредка поглядывал на Хану, как та суетится около заварника, пытаясь сделать какой-то особенный напиток. Хотя, возможно, Урагану это только казалось. Все же, очень часто Курокава напоминала ему волшебницу.

\- Мне нравится твоя футболка, - Хана подала голос спустя 2 минуты. Она с улыбкой обернулась к парню, но в ее глазах читалась усталость.

\- Да? - Гокудера оглядел свою новенькую футболку и сам невольно улыбнулся: неброский, серый цвет, ткань четко сидела по фигуре, а в центре красовался принт с тремя молниями, замкнутыми в перевёрнутом треугольнике: фантастика, - она досталась мне почти даром.

И снова тишина, в которой можно было услышать как лопаются пузырьки в стеклянном чайничке. Неужели спустя долгое время им не о чем поговорить?

«Наверное, Хана снова оттягивает неизбежное» 

Хаято шумно выдохнул, осознавая, что 90 процентов из 100 — он прав. Только сама девушка никогда в этом не признается, её слишком волнует репутация Тсуны: даже если она знает горькую правду, это должно оставаться в секрете, пока сам Савада не захочет узнать дополнительные факты. Остальные же 10 процентов, в которых подрывник не был уверен, составляли собственные замыслы Курокавы. Они никак не вредили семье, но для Десятого, что привык контролировать чужие головы, — это было катастрофой. Поначалу он не воспринимал намеки всерьёз, даже отшучивался, а потом понял, что жизнь раскрыла в Хане неистового убийцу, и что женственного в ней осталось крайне мало. Сейчас она, скорее, выйдет бить кому-то морду, нежели пойдёт на свидание. 

\- Так что за чп, ты так и не сказал, - брюнетка осторожно наполнила чашки до краев, позволяя ароматному, тёплому напитку заполнить собой комнату, - это действительно что-то срочное, или ты опять ради привлечения внимания?

\- Возмутительно. Когда это я в последний раз привлекал внимание просто потому что мне было скучно? - Хаято глянул на девушку, отпивая свой чай, - пока я был на окраине Италии, я немного повздорил с одним пареньком, так вот, спор он проиграл, и ему пришлось рассказать мне немного про семью Дженовезе. А точнее, про их семейные тайны.

\- Я предполагала, что ты там развлекался, но не настолько же. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы действовали скрытно или играли грязно?

\- Умоляю, Хана, где вообще в мафии осталось чистое место? Мы все пропитаны кровью, а она плохо отстирывается.

Курокава кивнула. Она знала, что Гокудера был прав, сейчас не время изображать из себя сестру милосердия.

\- Так ты будешь слушать? - Хаято в ожидании смотрел на хозяйку квартиры, предугадывая ее ответ.

\- Я заинтересована.

И в последующие часы Ураган Вонголы поведал Ящерице все, что знал. Это забавное прозвище Хане дал Ямамото на очередном задании, когда боевые навыки девушки ещё были востребованы. Так и повелось, что вся семья к нему привыкла. Кроме Киоко, конечно же. Мафиозная принцесса считала, что девушка должна носить нежный и одновременно величественный титул (так Сасагава младшая называла никнеймы), иначе зачем это все? Только маленькая девочка забыла, что находится в мафии, где прозвище о тебе скажет больше, чем само имя. 

Хана разрешила Гокудере переночевать у неё, а утром двинуться к Саваде с отчётом. Вести были не шибко хорошими, однако Вонголе давно уже не приходилось проявлять хоть какой-то интерес к вещам подобного рода. Тсуна же всемогущий, значит и все проблемы решаемы. Наверное.


	4. Терпкость

\- Ямамото, ты дебил. В курсе? - прокуренный голос заставляет обратить на себя внимание. Сейчас он до одури родной. 

\- А чего сразу я? Тоже мне, судья, - мечник хмурится, заводя руку за спину Хаято и обнимая того за плечи, - вообще-то я не просил тебя об этом. 

Гокудера фыркает, выкидывая очередное итальянское ругательство. Не просил? Как же. Позвонил рано утром и сказал, что у Десятого важные вести. Так Ураган сразу подорвался и был в штабе через какие-то 15 минут, но босса не застал. Зато пришлось терпеть эту нахальную рожу с вечной улыбкой. 

\- Ты, нахрен, издеваешься сейчас что ли? - подрывник убирает руку брюнета со своих плеч и поднимается на локтях, опираясь на жёсткий матрас, - не ты ли повёл меня в бар под предлогом «давно не виделись, мы же напарники»? 

\- Я, но результат на лицо, - довольно улыбнулся Такеши, кивая на следы, оставленные на белоснежной коже.

Хаято замахивается, чтобы нанести удар, но останавливается в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Ямамото. К чертям его, и так слишком много почестей. Гокудера смотрит на него с вызовом, который мешается с желанием, но понимает, что это бред, потому что этот животный инстинкт возникает почти всегда, когда в поле зрения зелёных глаз оказывается бывший бейсболист. Сейчас Хаято меньше всего должен об этом волноваться, голова и так сильно гудела. Парень встаёт с кровати, потягиваясь. Солнце бьет в глаза, ослепляя, и подрывнику руками приходится нащупывать одежду на полу. Такеши наблюдает за этим слишком пристально, будто пытается уловить нужную для себя деталь, но Гокудера — слишком сложный навык, чтобы его освоить. 

Обычным утром мечника бы не сильно волновала погода за окном, но когда около окна в твоей комнате стоит худощавый мужчина в красной рубашке и вовсю дымит, ты невольно задумываешься о том, что хорошо бы дождь пошёл, тогда гостю пришлось бы остаться подольше. Но, к сожалению, Ураган Вонголы был не из тех, кого такие погодные условия могли остановить. Даже в метель покинет квартиру брюнета, если того потребует протокол, по которому Хаято привык жить. 

\- Ты любишь Хибари, - заявляет Гокудера, когда его рука касается ручки входной двери, - скажи ему об этом. 

Хлопок. Ямамото ёжится, неприятные мурашки осаждают тело. Сейчас будто закрылась последняя дверь, за которой скрывалась надежда на...да хоть на какое-нибудь будущее рядом с неприступным Облаком. Наверное, брюнет готов был терпеть любые его выходки, только лишь бы тот оставался рядом. Но серьезно? Хаято тоже беспокоится об их отношениях? Или просто пытается быть вежливым? 

\- Да пофиг, - вздыхает Такеши, возможно, принимая не самое удачное решение в своей жизни. 

***  
Совещание закончилось в 6 часов вечера, боссы влиятельных семей начали медленно рассасываться, уже в коридорах обсуждая решение молодого Вонголы. Так сказать, не отходя от кассы. Тсуна не обращал на них внимания, лишь качнул головой, одним движением подзывая к себе дворецкого. Распорядившись об ужине, Савада медленным шагом направился в гостиную, чтобы спокойно посидеть у камина, может даже вздремнуть. Это место было его любимым, здесь он находил уединение, расставлял все по полочкам в своей голове, сортируя самые разные мысли. А ещё здесь его не могла выбесить Киоко, атмосфера располагала только к хорошему отдыху.

Тсуна частенько пытался убежать от семейной суеты, даже мафия расслабляла его больше, чем собственная жена. Сасагава младшая всегда была чересчур настойчивой и надоедливой, лезла в самые укромные уголки конфликтов, разжигая новые. В двух словах: создавала проблемы на других проблемах. И когда они, слой за слоем, накладывались друг на друга, Савада точно с цепи срывался и ненавидел все, чем занимается. Он и так стал боссом Вонголы не по своей воле, так почему эта женщина считает своим долгом напоминать ему об этом?

Если бы у каждого была такая выдержка, как у семьи Вонгола, то вся бы сицилийская мафия просто купалась в славе и сходила с ума от количества денег, заработанных, между прочим, вполне себе честным трудом: убийством членов других группировок. Тебе платят — ты убиваешь. Ты убиваешь — тебе платят. Круговорот постоянного насилия, оставаться спокойным в котором — самое великое в мире искусство. Ламбо и Ямамото давно его постигли, пытались даже настроить других хранителей на эту волну, но никаких результатов подобные действия не приносили. Хаято всегда был слишком вспыльчив, Кёя любил убивать, Рёхей работал вместе с ним, поэтому ситуация была схожей. А Мукуро так редко появлялся, что многие начали думать «не убили ли его на каком задании?». Савада знал своих хранителей как все 10 пальцев, но давало ли это знание положительный эффект? Нет, определённо не давало. Просить их не рисковать было поздно, в котле мафии они варились уже 10 с лишним лет, к чему тогда нервотрёпка и излишнее беспокойство: на каждом собрании полностью игнорировались любые негодования. Главным оставался престиж семьи.

\- Сколько там писем? - Вонгола чуть поворачивает голову в сторону собеседника, но его тело остается неподвижным в кресле, - надеюсь, ты посчитал. 

\- Конечно, босс, - Ламбо кивает и осторожно подходит к Тсунаеши, хлопая письмами его по плечу, - тут 5 с половиной. 

Савада напрягается, теперь его глаза смотрят прямо в Хранителя Грозы. Он берет письма в руки, чувствуя энергетику почерка даже сквозь конверт. 

\- Что значит "с половиной"? 

\- Один конверт пришел не полностью, но с отличным посланием, - Бовино наклоняется к Тсуне и указывает на конверт, кровью на котором написано "vendetta", - он пустой, но я полагаю, надпись говорит сама за себя, Молодой Вонгола. 

\- Ясно. Они убили его, да? - Савада не взволнован, скорее в его голове рождается очередной план. Вендетта за вендетту. Его семья уже давно живет по этому принципу. 

Ламбо снова кивает. Его лицо в свете пламени камина играет абсолютно разными эмоциями: то ли это сожаление, что он просто тот, кто доставляет Вонголе неприятные новости, то ли чувство вины по этой же причине. Но все сводилось к одному: Хранитель Грозы хотел чего-то большего от своей жизни в мафии. Разве он мало потерял, чтобы заслужить хоть маленькую снисходительность и возможность выбора? Тсунаеши сделал Кёю рыцарем семьи, потому что он любит сражения, Ямамото играет роль посредника, потому что идеально ведет переговоры и торговлю, Гокудера - техник, для которого подобная работа больше, чем просто хобби. На их фоне Ламбо выглядит просто как мальчик в песочнице, что застрял в детских грезах и не может оттуда выбраться. И как бы сильно он ни хотел доказать Саваде свою преданность и способности, тот продолжал демонстративно игнорировать любые просьбы, поступающие из уст молодого хранителя. С тех пор Бовино не то чтобы потерял надежду на какое-то иное будущее, он просто спрятал все желания глубоко в сердце и при виде других хранителей лишь томно вздыхал. Возможно, если бы не смерть Рёхея, все было бы иначе. Но воспоминания об этом лишь причиняли еще большую боль, поэтому Ламбо избегал подобных разговоров. 

После темы вендетты, Савада отправил Хранителя Грозы к союзникам, чтобы передать очередную новость. В письмах Молодого Вонголы всегда была какая-то сдержанность: ни криков о помощи, ни мольбы, абсолютная свобода. Хотите помогать - в долгу не останемся, не хотите - тогда не забудьте выбрать верных союзников, чтобы, в случае конфликта с Вонголой, вы не потеряли все, чем владеете сейчас. 

***  
Спустя 3 дня все было улажено и буря стихла. Убийцу Мукуро нашли и передали Саваде в полуживом состоянии. Естественно, отвечал за это Хибари. Их отношения с иллюзионистом, как и в прошлом, были натянутыми, оба общались друг с другом через силу, фальшиво улыбались, иногда даже смеялись. Комплименты и прочие добрые штучки - только сквозь зубы и ради Тсуны, да и то, только в его присутствии. На задания Мукуро и Кёя никогда не ходили вместе, потому что Рокудо работал в паре с Курокавой: даже шпионы держатся вместе, к тому же, они прекрасно дополняли друг друга. А вот Хибари в партнеры достался Ямамото, с которым было трудно не переспать, после чего, по естественному стечению обстоятельств, командная работа шла под откос. Каждый из них боялся потерять другого в неудачной перестрелке или ножевой перепалке, а главное правило любой миссии: зачистка должна быть идеальной, ошибка любого рода будет стоить слишком дорого. После личных конфликтов и криков, Такеши слезно умолял Саваду, по старой дружбе, разрешить им с Кёей работать отдельно, на что получал короткое и жесткое "нет". Тсуна был уверен, что их тандем - лучшее его творение за многие годы. Дождь не существует без облака. И, по сути, это была односторонняя зависимость, Ямамото упал в этот омут, влюбился как пятиклассник и сломался. Он видел свою жизнь исключительно в фиолетовых оттенках, а на задании действовал только с мыслью о том, что хочет быстрее убраться домой и лечь рядом с Хранителем Облака, даже если тот будет против. Хибари, в свою очередь, пережил кучу серьезных отношений, чтобы научиться не привязываться. Когда Такеши знал только о мимолетной страсти и не особо заморачивался насчет поиска партнера на ночь, Кёя действовал исключительно в интересах будущего: он гнался за стабильностью, чтобы было на кого положиться. Поэтому, признав тот факт, что Ямамото втрескался в него по уши, Хранитель Облака столкнулся с тем, что это не взаимно. Ему нравился характер Дождя, его тело, реакция и чувство юмора. Такеши был невероятно красив, хорошо сложен и обаятелен. За его харизмой толпами бегали даже самые обеспеченные, замужние дамочки, и парни свободного полета. Любой бы отдал все свои богатства за ночь с ним, но Ямамото соглашался на секс абсолютно бесплатно, но с одним условием: ведет только он. Характер мечника не позволял ему прогинаться под кого-либо, а уже тем более быть чьей-то подстилкой. Даже будучи влюбленным в Хибари, Такеши разграничил их интимную жизнь, с чем Кёя неохотно согласился. Да и признаться честно, у Хранителя Облака не было любовника лучше, чем этот безмозглый спортсмен, которым Ямамото был так давно. Сейчас он был слишком умен, что приносило ему немало бед. 

\- Что ж, спасибо вам за работу, - Тсунаеши снова сидел за своим рабочим столом с недовольным выражением лица: его жутко не устраивало кресло, в котором он обязан проводить время, дистанционно управляя семьей, - и великодушно благодарю, что не убили его, - Савада не двусмысленно посмотрел на Хибари, который сделал вид, что не расслышал едкое замечание в свою сторону. 

\- Его трудно остановить, когда азарт переливается за границы, но у всего есть панацея, - Ямамото пожимает плечами и беспечно улыбается. 

\- Отлично, - Тсуна протягивает обоим два конверта, - ваша плата. Вы свободны. 

Кёя молча кивает и, забирая конверт, быстро скрывается за дверью. Такеши по-дружески прощается с Вонголой, одновременно пытаясь запихнуть свой конверт во внутренний карман пиджака и догнать Хранителя Облака. 

\- Прошу, постой, - раздается голос за спиной. Родной и переполненный тревоги. Хибари останавливается и боковым зрением наблюдает за тем, как Ямамото равняется с ним. Секундное напряжение, тупая тишина, что съедает обоих, и затем Такеши глубоко вздыхает, - прости. 

Кёя удивленно выгибает бровь, взгляд глубоких, темных глаз скрестился со взглядом карих. Возможно, Облако понимает, к чему сейчас эти извинения и почему они так важны для мечника Вонголы. 

\- Я люблю тебя, это правда, но если тебя это обременяет и мешает работать со мной, - Ямамото сжимает кулаки, твердо смотрит брюнету в глаза, - могу сделать так, чтобы ты на это не отвлекался. Только позволь поговорить с тобой. Пожалуйста. 

Хранитель Облака сглатывает, но не столько из-за нервов, сколько из-за неизбежности ситуации. Он понимает, что если позволит себе пойти навстречу Такеши, то обратного пути не будет. Но хочет ли он, чтобы взаимность рано или поздно его настигла? Он не уверен. 

\- Отвези меня домой, - холодно бросает Кёя, пока Ямамото даже не подозревает, как трудно ему оставаться бесчувственным ублюдком. 

Мечник коротко кивает и сопровождает Хибари к своему авто. Облако знает, что Такеши всегда приезжает на машине, он просто в восторге от этих железяк, будь его воля, он бы жил в своей малышке, но для успешного выполнения задания мафиози тоже необходимо высыпаться. Когда оба оказываются в салоне автомобиля, Ямамото включает любимую песню Кёи, потому что знает, как тот ненавидит пустые разговоры в замкнутых пространствах. К тому же, говорить им сейчас не о чем, машина не даст той атмосферы, которая необходима для темы, что не избежать им обоим. 

И пока черный, матовый Volvo летит против холодного ветра, в салоне нагревается воздух.


	5. Хрусталь

Автомобиль останавливается около привычного подъезда, Ямамото гасит фары и смотрит на Хранителя Облака. Ловит его холодный, металлический взгляд, затем пунктирной линией спускается на уровень губ. 

\- Я дарил тебе гигиенический бальзам, - неуверенно, как пятиклассник, говорит Такеши, замечая потрескавшиеся губы, - с персиком, помнишь? 

Кёя отворачивается, осознавая, насколько стало неудобно говорить о бытовых мелочах. Когда-то их связывала не только работа в Вонголе, нечто большее. Но, живя настоящим, натянутая маска становится лучшим другом. Брюнет считает, что сейчас самое подходящее занятие – смотреть на капли дождя, стекающие по боковым зеркалам, а не отвечать на глупые вопросы. 

\- Значит, ты помнишь, - мечник невольно улыбается, ведь если Хибари помнит такую незначительную деталь, следовательно, помнит и все остальное. Но как бы Ямамото не испортить то, что он сам пытается выстроить заново. 

Хранитель Дождя тянется к загнанному в угол зверю, понимая то, какую опасность он представляет на данный момент. Но руки, давно испачканные кровью, слишком долгое время касались только мертвых и нелюбимых тел. У Такеши золотое терпение, Савада говорит, что с ним работать проще всего. Потому что Ямамото одинок, ему незачем спешить. 

Однако когда дело касается Хибари, он торопится. Всегда. 

В одно мгновение его грубые пальцы касаются шелковых волос, на что Кёя лишь дергается, показывая, что это лишнее, что ему это не нужно. Но мечник не был бы самим собой, если бы его можно было отпугнуть такой простой уловкой. Облако очень хитрое, но оно не понимает, насколько связано с осадками. 

\- Прекрати, - тихий голос только подогревает желание продолжать, Такеши прекрасно знает слабые места Хибари, но о них он никому не скажет. Ведь это секрет. 

Бывший ГДК не оставляет тщетных попыток убрать руки наглого брюнета со своих бедер, на что тот только усмехается. В его карих глазах насмешка выглядит иначе, не как у самого Кёи, что заставляет понимать безвыходность ситуации. Ямамото не станет его слушать, если Хранитель Облака не сыграет в его игру. 

\- Пожалуйста. 

\- Что? Мне не показалось, ты сказал «пожалуйста»? - мечник прыснул в кулак, - вот это нонсенс. Я так сильно тебе неприятен? 

\- Не здесь, - еще тише говорит Хибари, опуская глаза вниз, в темноту салона. 

Первые несколько секунд мозг Такеши переваривает полученную информацию, следующие – пытается понять, не глючит ли система. Определенно есть какой-то сбой, они ведь собирались поговорить, а кое-кто снова не удержался. 

\- Так, извини, - Ямамото приходит в себя, глупо улыбаясь, - пойдем. 

Следующие три минуты оба молча поднимаются по лестнице, на площадке которой непривычно тихо. Ямамото оглядывается, убеждаясь, что находится в том подъезде и ничего не перепутал. 

\- Она съехала, - говорит Кёя, замечая замешательство напарника, - буквально вчера. Больше прошлое ее не держит.

Хибари говорит это с ноткой отчаяния, ведь ему так хотелось сказать нечто подобное о себе. Но вместо этого он лишь продолжает ненавидеть все своё существование где-то внутри, а в обычной обстановке он все тот же хладнокровный убийца. 

Дверь квартиры бывшего главы ДК со скрипом открывается, от чего тот хмурится, лишний раз в памяти всплывает тот факт, что он все ещё не привёл ее в порядок. Кёя ненавидит лишний шум, но почему-то в своём доме он позволяет различным предметам быть источником своего раздражения. Впрочем, сейчас куда важнее одна единственная заноза в одном месте: та, что смущенно топчется на одном месте, пытаясь принять решение. 

\- И чего ты ведёшь себя так, словно впервые здесь? - Хранитель Облака не выдерживает и шумно выдыхает, глядя на почти наигранную скованность мечника. 

Ямамото только снова глупо улыбается и, сбрасывая потертые туфли, проходит в квартиру. Его губы дергаются в попытке сказать «я дома», но он вовремя себя останавливает.

«Ты не дома, Ямамото. Ещё нет»

Хибари кивает в сторону гостиной, приглашая брюнета следовать за ним. Он не предлагает чай, потому что это не уютная, светская встреча, разговоры на которой обычно очень просты и легки для восприятия. Не предлагает что покрепче, иначе все закончится как тогда, два года назад. Сейчас у хозяина квартиры лишь одна цель: спокойно выслушать своего напарника, если нужно, сделать выводы и прийти к любому соглашению, чтобы облегчить совместную работу. Им обоим пора взрослеть. 

Такеши же другого мнения о сложившейся ситуации: ему не терпится вернуть все на круги своя. Он безумно влюблён, хочет всегда быть рядом с объектом этой любви, но гордость мешает принести извинения, которые он задолжал. Прошло два года, которые для обоих сторон дались тяжело. И ни один не переступил через себя, ни один не сделал шаг к примирению. А кое-кто так и не смог смириться с тем, что виноват. 

Оба смотрят друг на друга так, словно их ничего не связывает: холодно и без особого интереса. Ямамото неудобно сидеть на диване, поэтому он издаёт много шума, меняя позу. Кёя хмурится, но продолжает пристально наблюдать за движениями брюнета. Он просто ждёт, когда тот уже успокоится и скажет хоть что-нибудь, потому что мертвая тишина убивает, а инициатором разговора был сам мечник, который, по каким-то причинам, сейчас не может и слова произнести. Сколько бы могла продлиться эта игра в молчанку, если бы не резкий раскат грома за окном. Комнату с приглушённым светом озаряет вспышка молнии. Такеши отмечает, что с таким преломлением лицо Хибари выглядит ещё лучше: острые, но очень гармоничные черты, эти манящие скулы, все ещё потрескавшиеся губы и глаза цвета настоящей стали. А ведь в ту ночь они были наполнены совсем другими эмоциями. Бывший ГДК ненавидит яркий свет, поэтому в своей квартире предпочтение отдаёт невысоким торшерам с минимальной силой освещения. Возможно, так Хранитель Облака чувствует себя в безопасности. Но это лишь догадка мечника, сам Кёя в подобном никогда не сознается. 

В комнате слышится обреченный вздох, знаменующий, что кое-кому уже надоело дожидаться пока кое-кто другой соберётся с мыслями. Будет мужчиной, в конце концов. Хибари скрещивает руки на груди, плотнее прижимаясь к спинке кресла. Его поза не выглядит враждебной, но она все равно давит на сидящего напротив брюнета. И тот знает, что хозяин квартиры будет молчать до последнего, потому что, повторюсь, инициатором был не он. 

\- Я так и не придумал, что сказать тебе тогда, - наконец, Ямамото подаёт голос и становится более серьезным, чем обычно. 

\- Тебе нужно было всего лишь извиниться, - Кёя смотрит прямо на него, но Хранитель Дождя знает, что этот взгляд направлен сквозь, - хотя да, я бы не стал тебя слушать. 

\- Тогда в чем проблема, Хибари? Неужели мои чувства настолько...

\- Снова «твои чувства». Куда делся твой альтруизм? Или за 10 лет ты исчерпал все свои запасы? 

Такеши прикусывает губу. В какой-то из дней до него действительно дойдут подобного рода слова. Но не сейчас. 

\- Раньше ты заботился ещё и о чувствах других, - продолжает мужчина, явно играя на совести напарника, - ты заботился обо мне, Ямамото.

Хибари держится стойко, но незаметно дергает плечом, когда видит, как по щеке мечника катится слеза. Он что, всерьёз сейчас решил рыдать как мальчишка? Кёя хочет съязвить, да хотя бы усмехнуться, но собственные губы его не слушаются. Руки словно скрипят от того, что хозяин удерживает их в кресте, им хочется податься вперёд и коснуться Хранителя Дождя. Но Хибари не даст себе такой слабины. 

\- Да, я стал тем, кем боялся стать с детства, - Такеши поднимает свой взгляд, встречаясь с глазами брюнета, - мудак, Кёя. Это называется мудак. 

Хранитель Облака отводит взгляд в сторону окна и ёжится: да, он до сих пор ненавидит резкие высказывания со стороны любого человека. Но слышать это со стороны Ямамото ещё хуже. 

\- Редкостный, конечно, но...черт возьми, Кё, я просто не могу без тебя. 

Мечник встаёт с дивана и подходит к Хибари. Его еле держат ноги, и он постепенно оказывается на полу. Пальцы цепляются за брюки мужчины, голова утыкается в чужие колени. 

\- Прости. Пожалуйста, прости меня, - хриплый голос Такеши сейчас не кажется сексуальным, он жалостнее, чем обычно. 

Кёя дрожащей рукой чуть касается мягких волос, но не решается быть смелее. 

\- Перестань... - шёпот сам по себе срывается с губ мужчины. Он больше не знает, что сказать. 

Мгновенно наступает тишина. Однако она не кажется неловкой, наоборот, сейчас они оба в ней нуждаются.

***  
\- Письмо от Родриго Дженовезе, Молодой Вонгола, - Ламбо со стуком входит в кабинет Десятого и останавливается прям перед письменным столом. 

Савада молча кивает и раскрывает конверт. У него уходит пара секунд на понимание общих черт содержания текста, затем он улыбается. 

\- Эта скупая свинья пишет о том, как сожалеет о смерти такого прекрасного хранителя как Рокудо Мукуро, - Тсуна комкает листок бумаги и выбрасывает прямиком в мусорное ведро, - найди Гокудеру и пришли ко мне. 

Бовино кивает и быстро удаляется выполнять поручение. Он прекрасно знает, что в такие моменты босса лучше не заставлять ждать. 

Хаято слишком ответственный, когда дело касается Вонголы Дечимо, но иногда даже ему требуется отдых. Посему Ламбо далеко не с первого раза смог достучаться до подрывника, теребя того за плечо. Гокудера снова работал всю ночь над усовершенствованием защитной системы замка. Естественно, не только для драгоценного босса, но и для остальных хранителей тоже. Их осталось мало, а врагов было предостаточно. 

\- Ууу, упёртая же ты голова, очнись! - Ламбо в последней попытке хорошенько тряхнул Хаято, от чего тот, наконец, пришёл в себя. 

\- Да что случилось, тупая корова? Когда ты уже повзрослеешь, йо мое, - Гокудера еле открыл глаза, всматриваясь в знакомое лицо, - какого черта? 

\- Молодой Вонгола вызывает тебя к себе. Вести жуткие, - Бовино отходит от Хранителя Урагана на безопасное расстояние. Инстинкт самосохранения у Ламбо был отличный. 

\- Так почему ты сразу не сказал! - Хаято в одно мгновение окончательно просыпается и, хватая со стула пиджак, ураганом вылетает из своей лаборатории. А в ответ на тихое «я ведь...» он кинул лишь короткое «заткнись». 

Тсунаеши пристально глядел на дверь, но не из-за того, что его правая рука заблудилась в трёх соснах. Сейчас молодого босса волновала судьба семьи: двое хранителей мертвы, стабильность подорвана, авторитет постепенно падает. Жутко от одной мысли, что все это неизбежно приведёт их к финалу, который они не заслужили. Хотя, если хорошенько подумать...

\- Десятый, - Хранитель Урагана останавливается в проеме двери, пытаясь отдышаться. Получив разрешение войти, он закрывает за собой дверь и выпрямляется, - извините за задержку. 

\- Ничего, Гокудера, - Савада искренне улыбается, - я рад тебя видеть. 

Хаято присматривается, понимая, что подобной улыбки он уже давно не получал от Тсуны. Раньше она означала, что все в порядке, им есть куда стремиться и вообще, сдаваться — не в стиле Вонгола. Но сейчас это была улыбка отчаяния. Когда сшитый специально для тебя костюм трещит по швам. 

\- Что случилось? Ламбо был взволнован, хоть это и обычное его состояние, но он сказал, что вы получили жуткие вести. 

\- Да, по пустякам я бы тебя не вызвал, зная, что ты сейчас предпочитаешь работать дистанционно, нежели иметь прямое отношение к сражениям, - Тсунаеши вздыхает, прикрывая глаза на секунду, - мне нужно, чтобы ты убил. 

\- Простите? - да, подрывник все прекрасно слышал, но не думал, что когда-нибудь убийство поручат ему, - разве для таких случаев не предусмотрены обученные люди? Хибари или этот придурок Ямамото? 

Савада качает головой, видимо он серьезно. Хаято вот только одного понять никак не мог: если у Вонголы есть первоклассные киллеры, готовые прострелить голову любому, то почему Тсуна обращается именно к нему? Неужели ситуация действительно требует особого внимания. 

\- Я вас понял, Десятый, - кивает Гокудера, принимая решение лишний раз не обсуждать приказ босса, - только скажите, кто угроза? 

Молодой Вонгола разворачивается в кресле и глядит в окно. Капли дождя стучат по стеклу, нарушая тишину. Если раньше они могли успокоить нервы Савады, то сейчас лишь вызывали раздражение. 

\- Рафаэль Дженовезе.


	6. Вендетта

Пробел. Снова пробел. Девушке кажется, что залипание клавиш выпадет именно на этот гадкий пробел, потому что Хана использует его чаще, чем нужно. Ей совершенно неинтересны все эти финансовые разборки, на фоне которых одна семья обещает развязать войну с другой.

Хане всегда хотелось быть чем-то большим, чем она является сейчас. Раньше ей приходилось рисковать жизнью, защищая товарищей, а теперь она натирает мозоли на собственных пальцах, благодаря лучшей подруге. Киоко, собственно, выбрала лучшую для себя жизнь, поскольку кичилась своим статусом жены Вонголы. У мафиозной принцессы уже давно были другие принципы и приоритеты. Ее единственными подругами выступали такие же высокомерные и заносчивые замужние дамы, каждая из которых считала своего мужа лучше и выше остальных. Сасагава младшая перестала чтить память своего брата, утверждая, что прошлым живут только слабаки. Тогда Тсунаеши впервые ударил свою жену по лицу. Ему хотелось сделать это в более интимной обстановке, а не при всех, но Киоко перешла границу. Рёхей был отличным хранителем и боевым товарищем. Он был для Савады как старший брат и друг, готовый пойти на любую работу, чтобы угодить. Чтобы доказать свою принадлежность к семье.

Курокава хлопнула крышкой ноутбука и вздохнула. Отчёт был закончен, но у девушки была ещё парочка дел, которые нужно было выполнить в срок. С утра пораньше босс прислал весточку, что будет с нетерпением ждать Хану у себя. Кроме ментола с сигаретами, брюнетке очень нравился запах дерева и китайских благовоний, что царили в кабинете Вонголы. Тсуна никогда не строил из себя ценителя мелочей, но его правда заботила атмосфера места, в котором он проводил большую часть своего времени. Его единственной отдушиной был любимый стол и большое, панорамное окно, в которое он любил часами смотреть, наблюдая за тем, как меняется мир, как его семья медленно подходит к кульминации своего существования. Иногда в отражении стекла Савада видел своих друзей: тех, кто все еще был жив. Хранители стояли в крови, а в их глазах читалась пустота. Вряд ли они винили своего босса в сложившихся обстоятельствах, ведь каждый из них понимал, что ответственность лежала на всех. Уберечь Вонголу от вымирания — задача не из легких, но Тсунаеши, спустя 10 лет, уже ничего не боится.

\- Я войду? - Хана осторожно открывает дверь кабинета Дечимо и проходит внутрь, - Савада, ты здесь?

В ответ только тишина. В комнате, как и всегда, пахнет цветами и сандаловым деревом. Девушка невольно опускает напряженные плечи и поддаётся потоку мыслей. Пусть хотя бы на несколько секунд она, наконец, почувствует себя живой.

\- Извини, ты приходишь гораздо быстрее Гокудеры, - шатен выходит из маленького архива с какой-то книгой в руке, - привет.

\- Привет, - Курокава кивает, на миг задерживая взгляд на обложке книги, - надеюсь, новости у тебя не слишком плохие. Они порядком надоели уже, хотя я и не особо удивлюсь.

Десятый Вонгола лишь улыбается на такое заявление и указывает рукой на кресло перед столом. Хана молча садится, стараясь вести себя расслабленно. Беспричинная суета убивает человека больше, чем что-либо ещё.

\- Сегодня у нас будут гости, - мужчина усаживается за стол и смотрит в серые глаза собеседницы, - мне нужно, чтобы ты её встретила.

\- Её? - брюнетка удивленно выгибает бровь, - очередная боевая особа вроде Лар Милч?

\- Не совсем, но она важна не меньше, - Тсуна достаёт из ящика фото, пододвигая его к девушке, - Кацураги Шинуо.

\- Да ладно, - Курокава подавляет смешок, рассматривая фотографию, - эта та особа, с которой Ямамото...

Хана встречается со строгим взглядом босса и умолкает, но сдержать улыбку она, все-таки, не в силах.

\- Окей, я доставлю ее в целости и сохранности. Если она сейчас действительно важна для семьи, то и речи не может быть о чём-то другом, - брюнетка встаёт и направляется к выходу. Но у самой двери она вдруг вспоминает, о чем хотела спросить, - а где Гокудера кстати?

\- Я дал ему миссию, - лаконично отвечает Савада и делает вид, что снова чем-то занят.

Курокава понимает, что больше информации она не получит, поэтому молча уходит.

В аэропорту непривычно людно. Все куда-то спешат, опаздывают на собственные рейсы, создают толкучку, а потом громко ругаются. Хана ненавидит сборище глупых людей почти на таком же уровне, что и Хибари. Девушка снимает очки, надувает пузырь жевательной резинки, который с треском лопается. Рядом стоящего мужчину это бесит, но стоит ему приметить герб на пиджаке незнакомки, как желание высказать все претензии тут же пропадает. Он медленно, пытаясь не привлекать лишнего внимания, отходит подальше, мол, его рейс вот-вот подойдёт. Ящерице это льстит, хоть она и не затевает драки без повода, но принадлежность к Вонголе даёт ей внушительный авторитет.

Спустя два стакана капучино без сахара, Хана начинает терять терпение. Что могло произойти с их новым союзником, раз ей приходится сидеть здесь и бездельничать, вместо того, чтобы разбираться с другими проблемами? Проходит минута-другая, и в поле зрения серых глаз мелькают знакомые рыжие волосы. Курокава поднимается с места ожидания и идёт навстречу девушке, мысленно благодаря за то, что ей сегодня не пришлось никого убивать в порыве злости.

\- Кацураги Шинуо? - брюнетка тормозит свою цель, перекрывая ей дорогу.

\- А у вас в Вонголе принято так обращаться с гостями? - рыжеволосая усмехается, - или ты одна такая не очень вежливая?

\- Я задолбалась тебя ждать, так что, не испытывай мое терпение и дальше.

\- Моя профессия не связана с полетами, самолетом управляю не я, - Кацураги улыбается, смотря в глаза Хане, которая вот-вот взорвется как бомба.

\- Давай сначала. Я — Курокава Хана, твой телохранитель на сегодня, и если мне приспичит, то никто не отговорит меня от убийства, - девушка улыбается в ответ, но более наигранно, - так что, облегчим задачу нам обеим: ты будешь хорошей девочкой и не станешь меня бесить.

\- Ого, а можно тебя снять не только на сегодня?

Брюнетка выдыхает, подходя к Шинуо вплотную.

\- Думаю, это тебе стоит предложить Ямамото. Двигай, - Курокава толкает рыжую вперёд, чтобы та сделала шаг.

Кацу лишь вздыхает на подобное обращение к своей персоне, но послушно следует за «телохранителем».

«Какие ещё сюрпризы ожидают меня по прибытии в замок Вонголы? И этот придурок что, в край охренел и растрепал всем о нашем коротком романе?»

Девушка теребит чемодан в своей руке, нервничая не столько из-за страха, сколько из-за предстоящей встречи, которой избежать точно не удастся.

***  
Резиденция семьи Денаро находилась на другом конце Сицилии, чему Хаято был крайне не рад. Настраиваться на убийство было гораздо сложнее, чем, собственно, его совершать. Хоть Гокудера и не славился безграничным терпением и сдержанностью, жестокость в его крови точно отсутствовала. Его вспыльчивый характер мешал сосредотачиваться на работе с техникой или другими деталями, когда каждая ошибка могла привести к отказу всей системы. Но Хранитель Урагана как-то находил в себе силы не терять контроль. Он пил зелёный чай с мелиссой, пытался быть честным и трудолюбивым. Кстати, последнее у него получалось лучше всего.

Однако когда ты узнаешь, что хранителя твоей семьи завалил какой-то мелкий ублюдок, который без папочки ничего не может, мелисса отходит на второй план, уступая место гневу и вендетте. Конечно, вендетта, куда же без неё. Савада, помнится, на каждом собрании произносил это слово. У хранителей уши вяли слушать про неё каждый раз, но никто и не посмел сказать что-то против. Поэтому в голове подрывника четко отложился девиз любой мафиозной семьи «вендетта за вендетту».

Бордовый Ford бесшумно остановился на безопасном расстоянии от замка. Хаято нажал пару кнопок на панели управления, активируя маскировку. Для обычных людей, без силы пламени, почуять что-то неладное будет труднее, чем найти иголку в стоге сена. А учитывая тот факт, что Родриго Дженовезе подчиняются одни идиоты, у Гокудеры ещё будет возможность попить пиво, пока его тачку отыщут. Хранитель Урагана достал из бардачка бинокль, аккуратно протер его и всмотрелся в увеличительное стекло. Через подобную призму всегда было легче выслеживать свою цель, но, на удивление Хаято, он так и не обнаружил Рафаэля в замке, или хотя бы на его территории.

\- Figlio di*, - выругался подрывник, убирая бинокль на место, - хочешь поиграть значит. Поиграем.

Ford издаёт внушительный рёв, двигатель автомобиля набирает мощность, и Гокудера трогается с места, оставляя лишь столб пыли из-под колёс. Куда ехать он знает, потому что в первой и единственной стычке с Дженовезе младшим тот был пьяным и выдал почти все свои секреты. И то, что он хороший игрок в гольф — тоже. Подрывник этот вид спорта, как и любой другой, воспринимал ровным счётом никак. Ему не хотелось ни наблюдать за игрой, ни, тем более, быть частью этого мероприятия. К тому же, сейчас лучше поскорее закончить задание и принять душ: июль месяц вот-вот должен был уступить место августу, поэтому отыгрывался на температуре как мог. А жару Хаято на дух не переносил.

Поле для гольфа выглядело довольно безлюдным. Сегодня четверг, поэтому мало кто мог позволить себе уйти с работы пораньше и поиграть. Зато Рафаэлю ничего не мешало. Его телохранители стояли по всему периметру, будто тот действительно был важной шишкой. Надо признать, играл парень отлично, но это было его единственным навыком. В остальном он — законченный идиот.

«Не много ли людей для одного заносчивого паршивца?»

Гокудера вышел из машины, пряча пистолет за спину. Сегодня у него довольно непривычная роль: действовать тихо и незаметно явно не в стиле Урагана, но этот пунктик был «со звёздочкой» от самого Десятого, чьи приказы никто и никогда не оспаривает. Даже если это абсурд. И вообще, Тсунаеши Савада не отдаёт абсурдных приказов. Закрыли тему.

Хаято аккуратно огибает территорию, стараясь вести себя как хищник на охоте: осторожно и уверенно. Все же перепалки с Ури научили его быть собой. Не так важно скольким разрушениям ты посодействовал на миссии, куда больше тебя должна заботить внимательность. Телохранителей Рафаэля вряд ли получится быстро убрать, нужно было их чем-то отвлечь.

Семья Денаро была зависима от денег, поэтому их отличительным цветом всегда был золотой, а татуировки в виде трёх монет присутствовали на руках каждого члена семьи. Они торговали краденными вещами, таким образом, обогащая самих себя. Никто до сих пор не знает, почему все сильно уважают Родриго и стараются не переходить ему дорогу. Откуда такой авторитет у обычного воришки? Богатство сделало семью Денаро знаменитой, даровало им власть над другими, которая частенько выходила за рамки. Единственной организацией, что отказалась подчиняться, была Вонгола. Поэтому Савада Тсунаеши для Родриго словно кость в горле, которую он упорно пытается выкашлять. Пока не подавился.

Все члены мафиозной группировки обычно были вооружены кинжалами внушительных размеров и кастетами. Лишь парочка из них носила огнестрельное оружие, поэтому сильны они были только в ближнем бою, куда Гокудера не сильно рвался. Он — любитель дальних дистанций, к чему пачкать руки, когда можно уничтожить врага с расстояния? Безупречный план был продуман до мелочей, поэтому с охранниками не должно возникнуть никаких проблем. Хаято зажег кольцо на пальце, яркое красное пламя вспыхнуло моментально, и большая часть его силы была направлена на отвлекающий манёвр. Подрывник очень долго работал над этим оружием и, похоже, пришёл к выводу, что сейчас самое время его протестировать. Своим изобретениям он доверял стопроцентно, все должно сработать. Хранитель Урагана задрал рукав пиджака, обнажая бледную кожу. Пламя охватило руку, и спустя пару секунд на ней появилось устройство, подсвеченное красным цветом. Чем-то было похоже на его оружие десять лет назад, но гораздо сложнее устроенное и более эффективное. Раздался короткий и бесшумный выстрел, направленный в небо. Маленькая деталь разделилась на 6 частей, каждая из которых парила точно над телохранителем. За пару секунд они вырубили всех стоящих по периметру мужчин, заставив Рафаэля остановить свою игру. На поле остался только он, Хаято и мяч, что так и не закатился в лунку.

\- Какого черта? - Дженовезе младший смотрел на Гокудеру с неподдельным детским любопытством, - что ты сделал?

\- Это ряд психоактивных веществ. На языке примитивных — банальное снотворное, способное вырубить любого амбала, - парень остановился в паре метров от Рафаэля, поднимая мяч с земли, - а для твоих парней это смертельная доза. Тебе некуда бежать.

Рафаэль внимательно проследил за движениями подрывника и, усмехаясь, отбросил клюшку в сторону.

\- А я и не собирался вообще-то. Ты пришел просить прощения за прошлый раз? Хочу сказать, что ты опоздал.

\- Извиняться придётся тебе. Я не особо любил Мукуро, от него было достаточно проблем, но Десятый им дорожил, - Хаято подходил все ближе, но глупец этого даже не замечал, - а все драгоценности босса — это то, что трогать категорически нельзя.

Хранитель Урагана силой затолкал мяч в рот Рафаэлю, когда тот пытался что-то сказать. В мгновение ока Гокудера уложил парня на землю, ногой прижимая его к ней.

\- Ты самое тупое создание, которое я когда-либо встречал. И даже сейчас на грани жизни и смерти, ты не можешь смириться с тем, что убогость у тебя от отца. Что ж, brucia all'inferno, bastardo**.

Приглушённый выстрел, и пуля насквозь пробивает голову Дженовезе младшего. Хаято вздыхает, протирая глушитель пистолета тканью своего пиджака. Последним взглядом оценивая проделанную работу, он убеждается, что не оставил следов, и возвращается в машину. Путь домой ещё никогда не был таким желанным.

Отчитываться лично Гокудера не стал. Он послал письмо с бесконечными извинениями и пометкой выполненного задания, зная, что Десятый Вонгола сможет понять его. Сейчас Хранителю Урагана доставят удовольствие лишь капли холодного душа и, возможно, удовлетворение своих грязных фантазий. Хаято никогда не был влюблён, но у него есть кого представлять.


	7. Анасейма

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> анасейма = волна

Утро началось с яркого солнца, лучи которого нагло пробивались сквозь шторы, что кто-то забыл задвинуть еще ночью. Впрочем, лучам так было гораздо лучше, так что, они принялись изучать каждый сантиметр кожи все еще спящих тел. Ласточки за окном весело переговаривались, летали из стороны в сторону, точно делая утреннюю зарядку.

Ямамото нехотя потянулся, пытаясь разбудить собственные мышцы. Как и всегда, они сработали мгновенно, поэтому мечнику не пришлось разминаться дальше. Пробежка на сегодня отменилась, потому куда-то уходить он не собирался. В прошлом его уже выставили за дверь этой квартиры, теперь он твердо решил, что покинет ее только с ее же владельцем. 

\- Эй, Кёя, - Такеши нежно, с какой-то осторожностью, коснулся мужского плеча, проводя по тому пальцами, - просыпайся давай, кто из нас жаворонок? 

Но Хибари лишь отдернул плечо, поворачиваясь к брюнету спиной. Ямамото подобное поведение только раззадорило. 

\- Ну ты серьезно? Посмотри, какое солнце, оно тебя так и намеревается съесть, а ты же у нас не любитель яркого света, - мечник не оставлял попыток вырвать своего напарника из рук Морфея, - хватит дрыхнуть. Я кстати тоже хочу есть. 

\- Руки из правильного места растут, пойди и сделай, - и без того сонный голос было еле слышно из-за подушки. 

\- Что? Я почти ничего не понял, но суть в том, что я с тобой хочу поесть. Вдвоём, Кёя. Как... - Такеши улыбнулся, - партнеры. 

Хибари разворачивается, встречаясь с карими глазами. Ямамото снова строит из себя невинного ребенка, а его улыбка все еще такая же теплая, как и всегда. Брюнет тянется к мечнику, совершенно не обращая внимание на сползающее одеяло, и целует в лоб. 

\- Что с тобой сделаешь. Я в душ, - Кёя поднимается с кровати, делает короткую растяжку, будто специально демонстрируя свое изящное тело надоедливому Хранителю Дождя. Тот, естественно, мимо подобный жест не пропускает, однако и сделать что-то ему не дают: Хибари мигом оказывается в ванной. В последнее время поведение Облака действительно напоминает хитрость лисы. 

Только вот что Кёя задумал было ведомо только ему. 

Уже через полчаса оба сидели в небольшой, но уютной, кухне. Ямамото наслаждался тем, как Хибари за обе щеки уплетает японскую еду. Сейчас самым важным, по мнению самого мечника, была только эта умиротворяющая тишина, к которой было так просто привыкнуть. Однако ни один из них не может позволить себе такую роскошь, ведь, поддавшись соблазну, они забудут, что у каждого в пиджаке лежит мафиозное удостоверение. 

Размеренная и стабильная жизнь где-то за городом, в теплой и приятной сердцу атмосфере, кажется слишком невозможной для мафии. И Кёя, который не особо волновался о будущем и о том, хватит ли его дожить хотя бы до лет 50, совершенно не представлял, что чувствует Ямамото. Принцип идти до конца, что Такеши перенял от своего отца, зачастую просто блокировал остальные мысли и эмоции, из-за которых Хранитель Дождя мог поддаться насильно вызванной амнезии или апатии. К тому же, парень еще не знал, что его ждет. 

***  
\- Десятый, один вопрос, - Гокудера нервно сжимает губы, потом снова разжимает, готовясь продолжить, - если общий сбор назначен на 10 утра, то почему мы вынуждены ждать этих двоих? Я согласен на Хибари, но этот придурок...

\- Достаточно, Гокудера, - Тсуна поднимает ладонь, заставляя всех прекратить перешептывания, - мы дождемся. 

Минутная стрелка часов достигла отметки "4", когда дверь зала для совещаний шумно отворилась. В проеме двери появилась безудержно веселая улыбка и абсолютно нейтральное выражение лица. 

\- Простите за опоздание, Кёя никак не мог завязать галстук, - за вранье Ямамото получает под дых, а Хранитель Облака натягивает еле заметную ухмылку и, бросая на всех оценивающий взгляд, садится на свое место. 

Хана оглядывает двух мужчин, вздыхая. Наверняка, она сейчас думает о том, что Рёхей бы поддержал подобную ситуацию и засмеялся бы вместе с Такеши. 

\- Я погляжу, вы снова вместе, - произносит Курокава, когда мечник усаживается рядом с ней. 

\- Если это не сказано с язвительной ноткой, то ты сегодня в хорошем настроении, - Ямамото улыбается и кивает, - спасибо, Хана. 

Брюнетка непонимающе посмотрела на собеседника, но лишних вопросов решила избежать. 

\- Итак, наконец, все в сборе, - в голосе Савады слышится легкое напряжение, вызванное, скорее, полупустым залом, нежели наглым опозданием. 

Ведь когда-то за этим столом сидели и представили союзных семей, и независимый отряд убийц, и друзья, которые словно вчера были еще живы. Из семьи Сасагава сейчас могла присутствовать только Киоко, которую Тсуна принципиально не допускал до собраний и переговоров, а у Мукуро и вовсе не осталось тех, кто мог бы его заменить. Десятый Вонгола каждый раз подавлял в себе желание не закричать от бессилия, не впасть в уныние. Ему потребовалась невероятная сила стойко держаться, дабы не волновать и не пугать остальных хранителей. Не то чтобы смерти для них были в новинку, но к ним и привыкнуть нельзя. Ты можешь потерять кучу друзей и родных, принять это за опыт, а в результате все равно будешь бояться. 

\- Это Кацураги Шинуо, наш временный союзник в борьбе с семьей Денаро. У нее есть ценные сведения, так что, я бы попросил не издавать лишних звуков. Если кому-то потребуется выйти, просто встаньте и удалитесь. 

Кацу не стала дожидаться, пока до всех дойдет приказ Тсунаеши, она молча встала из-за стола и подошла к интерактивной доске, держа в руках папку с документами. 

\- Как вам всем известно, Денаро - мафиозная группировка, возглавляемая, на данный момент, неким Родриго Дженовезе. В своих же кругах он печально известен как "Притворец". Живет за счет награбленного добра у представителей других семей, воспитанием сына почти не занимается, - девушка прикрепила фото к доске, указывая на него ручкой, - кстати, Рафаэля вчера убили. Чистая работа, без особых следов, которые могли бы вывести полицию или других членов семьи Денаро на убийцу. Убит выстрелом в голову из пистолета, как показала экспертиза, с глушителем. 

\- Эй, детка, прости, но тут стопроцентная гарантия, что убийство заказное. Разве его не должен был убить кто-то из наших, Тсуна? - Такеши возмущен, и Савада прекрасно понимает, почему. 

Но он молчит, качая головой. Почему он не может сказать, что это сделала его правая рука? Хотя бы потому, что предвидит реакцию Ямамото на подобное. 

"В смысле? Он же инженер, а не киллер. Ты мне больше не доверяешь?"

Десятый Вонгола скептически относится ко всем подобного рода вопросам, поэтому старается просто не вникать. 

\- Тебя исправит только могила, - укоризненно произнесла Кацу, ловя себя на мысли, что с удовольствием бы стерла эту улыбку с лица брюнета, - думаю, я могу продолжить. 

Хранитель Дождя выдохнул, облокачиваясь на спинку стула. Все это время он не сводил с рыжей глаз, чем изрядно бесил сидящего неподалеку Хибари. 

Кёя не знал о том, что этих двоих связывает общее прошлое, другими словами, роман. Ямамото был тем еще плейбоем, да и до сих пор таким остается, на него толпами вешались девчонки еще со школы. А как стали постарше, появились другие, более взрослые желания: одного поцелуя в щечку уже было мало, каждой безумно хотелось увидеть Такеши с ног до головы и, желательно, без одежды. Если бы третья мировая случилась, то наградой за победу стало бы именно это желанное тело. К сожалению, девушки не видели в мечнике ничего, кроме физики. Ну а сам парень, ум которого не был его сильной стороной, абсолютно об этом не беспокоился. По крайней мере, до появления инородного чувства - любви к человеку того же пола, что и он. Таким предметом воздыхания, а в последствии и восхищения, стал Хибари Кёя, когда Савада заставил их работать вместе, потому что посчитал этот тандем смертельным для любого неприятеля. 

В принципе, так и вышло. Ямамото идеально подходил Хранителю Облака по стилю боя, сам Хибари отмечал его мастерство владения мечом, но никогда не говорил об этом вслух. Бывали моменты, когда бывшему главе ДК приходилось спасать эту накаченную задницу, потому что кое-кто любил влезать туда, где не мог справиться один. Сработавшись, из них действительно получилась горячая, вселяющая ужас и страх команда. Местами было тяжеловато справляться с теми, кто для своей безопасности выбирал оружие дальнего боя, но и эту проблему решали коробочки. Таким образом, Вонгола стала самой сильной и влиятельной семьей почти во всем мире. Никто не смел бросить вызов, возразить ее боссу или усомниться в ее власти. Тсунаеши еще никогда не был так доволен своим решением, и на любом приеме каждый из присутствующих прекрасно знал, что за его теплой, наивной улыбкой стоят две тени, легенды о хладнокровии и жестокости которых правдивы.

Слухи о романе этих двоих разлетелись по всей Италии быстрее, чем того ожидали сами члены семьи. Из-за этого им стало тяжелее работать друг с другом: вечные переживания и привычка отвлекаться друг на друга во время боя доставляли только проблемы. Ямамото был слишком беспечен, кидался к Хибари на помощь при удобном случае, напрочь забывая о собственной защите. После трех таких необдуманных поступков Кёя с непривычной для него вспыльчивостью ворвался в кабинет Савады и, задыхаясь, попросил, нет, потребовал, разорвать этот круг. Десятый Вонгола лишь многозначительно посмотрел на хранителя и помотал головой. 

Тем же вечером бывший ГДК впервые напился. Ну а дальше вы знаете: флирт, порванная одежда, не совсем обоюдный и безопасный секс, следы на спине - ночь выдалась горячей, но на утро Такеши за нее заплатил. Да, они продолжали выполнять задания вдвоем, но теперь Кёя держался на расстоянии, снова стал расчетливым и не подпускал мечника к себе ни на шаг. Работать стало еще сложнее. 

\- Я закончила, - заявила Кацураги, оставляя папку около Тсуны. 

\- Отлично. Если ни у кого нет вопросов, то все свободны, - Вонгола внимательно просмотрел все данные, что ему оставила девушка, и нахмурился, - Гокудера, останься.

Хаято даже с места еще не встал, будто чувствовал свою востребованность. Когда, казалось бы, все покинули совещательный зал, Савада стал что-то напряженно рассказывать Правой Руке, подкрепляя все фактами из кучи документов. Что конкретно они обсуждали, Ламбо не особо слышал, но ему хотелось хоть раз побыть частью чего-то по-настоящему серьезного. Да, ему было всего 15, поэтому Тсунаеши считал его ребенком, которому лучше оставаться в стороне и просто доставлять письма. Однако сам Хранитель Грозы чувствовал, что абсолютно готов для взрослой работы. 

Закончив с переговорами, Хаято увлеченно шел по коридору, изучая бумаги, что ему передал Тсуна, и совершенно не заметил, как низкого роста фигура поравнялась с ним. 

\- Что тебе сказал Молодой Вонгола? 

\- Ламбо, ты опять лезешь не в свое дело, - подрывник даже не удостоил взглядом подростка, продолжая втыкать в свои бумаги. 

\- Гокудера! - парень резко остановился, обращая внимание на себя, - мне 15! 

Хранитель Урагана нехотя посмотрел на Ламбо и вздохнул. 

\- Вот именно, что 15. И ведешь ты себя сейчас как ребенок. Что, погеройствовать захотелось? 

\- Но ты же на задание. Возьми меня с собой, обещаю, я не буду мешать, - Ламбо слегка улыбнулся, прекрасно зная, что подобное на Гокудере не сработает. 

\- Я не могу взять тебя без разрешения Десятого, а он будет против, тема закрыта, - Хаято фыркнул, возвращаясь к своему путешествию по коридору и документам. 

Хранитель Грозы опустил голову, тщетно пытаясь скрыть подступившие слезы. Да, Ламбо был единственным в Вонголе, кто еще мог чувствовать что-то помимо боли и скорби. Ему было жаль, что его семье приходилось терять лучших людей, он прекрасно понимал ценность жизни любого человека, но также осознавал, что в мафии все так устроено. 

\- Блять, ты всерьез? - Гокудера развернулся, подошел быстрым шагом, схватив Ламбо за воротник рубашки, - тупая корова, что за театральную постановку ты тут устроил? - не дожидаясь ответа, Хаято выдохнул. Мокрые глаза парня вернули его в то время, когда он еще не был таким черствым, когда его отношение ко всему, не было таким безразличным, - черт с тобой. Только посмей умереть.

Ламбо был настолько рад услышанному, что слезы сами по себе просто остановились. Он даже не представлял, как сильно сейчас рисковал Гокудера ради него. 

***  
Хаято никогда не понимал, зачем человечеству дается право выбора. Если ты действительно к чему-то готов, то все, это неизбежно, но при этом ты не будешь колебаться, ты не будешь бояться или стыдиться. Ты не будешь себя ненавидеть. 

Минутами ранее это тело все еще было теплым и жизнерадостным. Губы могли улыбаться, дергаться при возмущении, а глаза были наполнены несвойственной подростку усталостью, вперемешку с привычной им радостью. Если Гокудере хоть раз приходилось держать тело ребенка на руках, то только во сне, да и не по своей вине. Не по своей вине.

Он бы мог все изменить, наверное, будь в его власти время и, если бы он учел кучу других факторов, но есть ли смысл? Сейчас Хранитель Урагана ответа не знал. На одной его руке покоилась отсеченная голова, другая дрожала и не могла коснуться остальной части тела. 

В голове остался только один четкий образ: беззащитный, пятилетний ребенок плачет и зовет кого-то. Говорит, что не хочет умирать. 

Хаято отсрочил свою смерть, но, по глупости, он взял с собой подростка, и ответственность за сложившиеся обстоятельства теперь лежала на его плечах. Как он вообще собирается смотреть в глаза Десятому? Он ведь доверяет...доверял ему больше всех. 

Гокудера сглотнул, закрывая глаза Ламбо. Чувства мешались в нем с каждой секундой все больше: не хотелось плакать, не хотелось кричать. Не хотелось жить. Но ему нужно было сделать еще одно дело: зарыть тело, организовать маленькие похороны, на которых будет присутствовать лишь виновник и встречный ветер. А еще закат, Хранитель Грозы обожал закаты. 

И кто знает, может, там, в другом мире, Вонгола даст ему более серьезное задание, чем разносить письма?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> да, я знаю, что толком не описала смерть Ламбо, но это моя большая слабость: я боюсь браться за описание таких сцен. Поэтому всячески их избегаю, но здесь вышло то, что вышло


	8. Забвение

Хана вышла из душа, изящно закутывая свои волосы в полотенце. Она выдохнула, пытаясь успокоить бурный поток мыслей в голове, но все казалось каким-то жалким и обречённым. Мало того, что Курокава безумно устала после тренировок с Кацураги, так тут ещё и навязчивое, липкое чувство — Вонголу действительно ждёт падение?

Ей об этом думать не хотелось, но, собственно, больше было и не о чем. Девушка прошла в гостиную и устало опустилась в кожаное кресло. Дрожащая рука потянулась за стаканом воды на кофейном столике, пальцы неуверенно сжали граненый предмет. Хана нервничала больше обычного и уже не по причине прожигания своих навыков убийцы в тусклом кабинете финансиста. Ее беспокоило иное. Едва коснувшись губами холодного стекла, брюнетка ощутила чье-то присутствие, но замерла, прислушиваясь к внешним звукам. Курокава легко могла сосредотачиваться на нужных шорохах и движениях, если того требовало задание, но сейчас она слышала лишь тишину.

\- Хана, ты не меняешься, - размытый силуэт появился перед девушкой, очерченный лунным светом, - спасибо, хоть не схватилась за пистолет. Или ты уже не стреляешь?

Хозяйка квартиры напряжённо всматривалась в собранный образ и вскоре прикрыла рот рукой от удивления.

«Не может быть»

Курокава мотнула головой, недоверчиво глядя на стакан.

\- Что в нем было?

\- Вода, Хана, я абсолютно реален, - силуэт покрутился вокруг себя и улыбнулся, - ты не сошла с ума, поэтому выслушай меня, у нас мало времени.

\- Мукуро, один вопрос: какого хрена ты заваливаешься в мой дом после своей смерти? - брюнетка выдохнула, возвращая стакан на плоскую поверхность, - что ещё за «у нас мало времени»? Ты и так не особо был сговорчив при жизни. Как ты вообще здесь можешь находиться?

Хана поднялась, твёрдым шагом сократила расстояние до силуэта и коснулась его рукой. Ощутив тепло, Курокава даже успокоилась.

\- Черт возьми, ты...

\- Реален, да. Так как я не болтать сюда пришёл, поясню кратко: я спрятал настоящее кольцо тумана перед последней битвой. Моя прекрасная задница чуяла неладное с самого начала, - Рокудо скептически поднял бровь, - но Тсунаеши-кун мне не поверил. В общем, я перестраховался.

\- Да, а потом тебя убили. Отличная страховка, - брюнетка усмехнулась.

\- Поверь, Хана, я этого не хотел. Вынужденная мера, ведь Вонголу ещё можно спасти, - Мукуро удивлённо посмотрел на собеседницу, - не верится, что я это сказал.

Курокава кивнула, сжимая плечо мужчины правой ладонью. Такое мягкое, точно реальное. Она сглотнула, убирая руку.

\- Так, и что дальше? Пока существует кольцо, ты можешь проектировать свой дух, делая из иллюзии реальность?

\- Вот почему мы работали вместе. Ты хоть и Облако, но очень мне нравишься, - иллюзионист вздохнул, - нравилась. Хана, вся правда, что тебе вбили в голову — абсолютная ложь.

\- Не начинай, - девушка хмыкнула, отходя от Мукуро и поворачиваясь к нему спиной, - я слышала это много раз. Все равно не помогает.

Рокудо остался неподвижным, но брюнетка могла поклясться, что чувствует его ухмылку на своём теле. Она была словно реальнее неё самой. И это очень пугало.

\- Ты винишь Ямамото, - парень заметил, как дрогнули женские плечи, - все эти годы ты считала, что по его вине погиб твой муж.

Хана пытается унять дрожь, боль, пронзающую сердце, и справиться с предательским комом в горле, но у неё не выходит. Сколько бы не прошло лет, смирение с подобным не произойдёт никогда.

\- Но в Вонголе есть предатель, Хана, - иллюзионист осторожно касается плечей брюнетки и прижимает хрупкую спину к себе, - Ямамото не виноват.

Секунда, и Курокаву пронзает внутренний крик. Ее разрывают воспоминания и ложные идеи, принципы, которые она себе навязывала годами. Девушка разворачивается к Мукуро и падает в его объятия. Слёзы больше не подвластны ее контролю.

\- Я не могу, не могу так больше, - холодные пальцы сжимают плащ мужчины в попытках ухватиться за что-то уже неживое, - я правда не могу.

Рокудо впервые пытается подобрать слова. Он с Кокуё Лэнда знал, с кем и как нужно говорить, никогда не ошибался в людях, всегда видел любое проявление лжи насквозь и раскалывал таких «гениев» как грецкие орехи. Но с Ханой все было иначе. Тсуна сделал их такими же напарниками, как Ямамото с Хибари, и тоже не пожалел. Хотя иллюзионист поначалу с девушкой не особо ладил, он лишь держал дистанцию, чтобы облегчить совместную работу обоим. К тому же, Курокава была замужем. Но после смерти Рёхея многое изменилось: Саламандра перестала быть хищной и опасной, стала прирученной ящерицей в террариуме, потому что так решила Мафиозная принцесса. Драгоценная подружка наградила брюнетку особым даром: самокопанием. Хана ушла в себя и больше никогда не возвращалась к убийствам. Группа распалась, Мукуро был вынужден работать один.

\- Если Ямамото не виновен, а ты говоришь о предателе, то... - девушка заглянула в глаза мужчины, которые было видно намного чётче, чем остальные части тела, - это кто-то из Вонголы?

В ответ иллюзионист лишь кивнул. Но Хане этого было достаточно. В семье есть предатель, что сливает информацию Родриго и его шайке. Этот же человек подстраивает убийства и аккуратно устраняет членов Вонголы один за одним. Естественно, делает он это не своими руками, чтобы скрыть следы и отвести от себя любые подозрения, он только руководит процессом издалека, оставаясь доверенным лицом Савады.

«Пригрели змею и даже не заметили»

Курокава тихо прищелкивает языком, принимая все выложенные факты как должное. Мукуро незачем врать. Сейчас он вообще единственный, кому можно верить.

\- Тогда мне нужно выяснить, кто это.

\- Да, но для начала, Хана, прошу тебя об услуге, - взгляд Рокудо смягчается, становится больше молящим, чем требующим, - найди мое кольцо и перепрячь. Я буду давать тебе знаки, где искать, потому что говорить напрямую опасно. Обещаешь?

Брюнетка кивает, ее губы трогает легкая улыбка.

\- Ты всегда мне помогал, так что, я не вижу причин отказывать тебе, - женская ладонь бережно касается мужской щеки, - я найду его.

«Прости мне такую вольность»

Иллюзионист наклоняется вперёд и целует Хану в холодные губы. Абсолютно легко, непринужденно, с несвойственной ему нежностью. Девушка отвечает ему взаимностью. Ей нечего терять.

\- Я выведу ублюдка, кем бы он ни был, на чистую воду, - Курокава говорит уверенно, но голос дрожит от досады, - больше я не потеряю дорогих мне людей.

\- Я тебе верю, - Мукуро улыбается, и его силуэт начинает растворяться в свете луны, - открой своё сердце другому человеку. Не держись за прошлое, Хана.

Когда все снова стихает, становится на свои места, хозяйка квартиры беспомощно падает на пол, упираясь ладонями в пол. Слёзы капают на паркет, девушка закрывает глаза и поддаётся меланхолии. Если бы ее боль действительно можно было унять новыми отношениями, она бы на них решилась без зазрения совести. Рёхей хотел, чтобы его жена была самой счастливой, чтобы она ценила жизнь и верила в лучшее.

К сожалению, у Курокавы не вышло ни того, ни другого.

***  
Хаято бесцельно плёлся по коридору замка Вонголы, совершенно путаясь в собственных догадках и опасениях. Сердце неприятно жгло чувство вины, в душе отчаянно бился неконтролируемый ливень. Гокудера замер в нескольких метрах от кабинета Десятого, не в силах подойти ближе. Сомнения снова тормозили его там, где колебаться не следовало. Он искусанными пальцами шарится в кармане, доставая оттуда телефон, поспешно набирает номер с последней цифрой «80» и погружается в мысли под расслабляющие гудки.

\- Алло? - на заднем фоне слышится шипение, но подрывник клянётся: это не сетевые помехи, - Гокудера, ты? Что случилось?

\- Ямамото, пожалуйста, ты можешь приехать? - Хранитель Урагана шумно выдыхает, - это не телефонный разговор.

На конце провода снова тот же звук, затем Хаято слышит приглушённый стон, ругань на чистом японском и шуршание.

\- А телефонный звонок в третьем часу ночи — это неэтично. Если я увижу тебя, забью до смерти, - Такеши на заднем плане что-то безуспешно кричит, пытаясь решить проблему самостоятельно, но разозленный партнёр и близко его не подпускает.

\- Хибари, - Ураган сквозь зубы произносит это имя, - извини, что помешал. Судя по звукам, у вас, наконец, все наладилось, и ты наслаждаешься бурными тренировками своей задницы?

\- Ещё одно слово... - он не успевает договорить, как Ямамото возвращает себе свою собственность, - прости, Гокудера, вышла накладочка.

Бывший бейсболист смеётся, а потом резко становится серьезным.

«И как ему это удаётся, вашу мать»

\- Я приеду, если нужно, ты в штабе?

\- Да.

\- Буду через 15 минут, - брюнет кладёт трубку, Хаято убирает телефон и кулаком оставляет вмятину в стене.

\- Черт, придурок...

Ненавидит ли себя Гокудера за столь идиотскую любовь к мечнику Вонголы? Безусловно. Он именно по этой причине давал беспечному Дождю собой пользоваться. Он был рядом, когда у них с Хибари произошёл раскол, приютил Ямамото у себя, потом все чаще сам стал наведываться к нему домой. Ну, подумаешь, переспали раз 5 — разве это чувства? В глубине души, Хаято надеялся, что да. На вопрос «что у тебя с Хранителем Облака?» Такеши не отвечал, лишь грустно улыбался. Тогда-то Гокудера и понял, что бывший придурок действительно в него влюблён. Он остерегается разговоров, не делает лишних движений и все ждёт какого-то чуда. Удивительно, но чудо случилось, и теперь Хаято будет вынужден вернуться к привычному образу жизни, где секс с Ямамото — либо слишком сладкое воспоминание, либо несбыточная мечта.

Пунктуальность стала сильной чертой Хранителя Дождя с тех пор, как ему стукнуло 20. Дальше его было просто не узнать: ежедневные утренние пробежки сменились «я пришёл раньше всех на собрание, хвалите меня», а на переговоры Такеши вообще являлся настолько заблаговременно, что даже устроители были смущены таким воспитанием. Благодаря ему Вонгола получила статус самой дипломатичной семьи.

\- Ты здесь, слава богу, - Ямамото спокойно подошёл к Гокудере, улыбаясь, - на тебе лица нет, что, свидание не удалось?

\- Только ты здесь паришься о подобной херне, - отрезал подрывник, стараясь не заострять внимание на багровых следах на шее брюнета.

\- Ладно тебе, я шутить пытался, - мечник выдохнул, снимая привычную маску с улыбкой, - так что случилось?

\- Ламбо мёртв, - Хаято сдержанно смотрел в карие глаза, пытаясь не терять самообладание.

\- То есть как мёртв? - Ямамото явно не спешил верить в услышанное, но заметив, как несравненная Правая рука Вонголы дрожит, он добавил, - как ты узнал?

\- Я взял его с собой на задание вопреки запретам Десятого. Не доглядел, противник появился слишком внезапно, такое ощущение, что он знал о нашем приходе, - Гокудера сжал челюсти, будто доказывая свою стойкость, - ему голову снесли, Ямамото. Ребёнку.

Такеши почувствовал, как трудно ему было сглотнуть. Воздух сам перестал поступать в легкие, намереваясь задушить хозяина. Но пламя Дождя дало о себе знать, и хранитель пришёл в себя.

\- Теперь я понял: ты боишься говорить об этом Тсуне, - мечник потёр подбородок, - но лучше подождать до утра. Я знаю, что он сейчас, скорее всего, работает у себя в кабинете, не покладая рук, но тебе нужно время.

\- Для чего? - Хаято хотел съязвить, но с губ сорвался только этот вопрос.

\- Для забвения, Гокудера, - Ямамото выдерживает мучительную паузу, - для забвения.


	9. Кайрос

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kairos (греч.) — идеальный, хрупкий, решающий момент

\- Ты абсолютно безответственная, - утро Савады начинается с разочарования, что не может не радовать тех, кого Хана подозревала в предательстве. 

Первой в ее списке оказалась Киоко, хотя сама Курокава считала это слишком очевидным, Мукуро не дал особых наводок на поиски, поэтому пришлось действовать по-детски. Сасагава младшая совершенно ничего не подозревала, до ее маленькой, уже не такой светлой, головушки все никак не доходило, ЧТО именно происходит с Вонголой, и что причиной этого всего была она. 

\- И что ты хочешь этим сказать? - девушка гордо вздернула подбородок, смотря в карамельные глаза. 

Тсунаеши вздыхает, сохраняет хладнокровие и лицо Десятого босса. Он нежно касается женской щеки слегка шершавыми пальцами и давит грустную улыбку. 

\- Моя любовь к тебе убивает меня, но я не в силах дать отпор. Ты этим пользуешься, Киоко. 

Шатенка хмыкает и с вызовом оглядывает своего мужа. 

\- И что ты сделаешь? Отстранишь меня от семьи? 

Савада мотает головой и наклоняется для поцелуя, но девушка отталкивает его. Она выбирается из-под его натиска и сползает с кровати в поисках нужной одежды. Как только Сасагава одевается, она кидает равнодушный взгляд на Тсунаеши и удаляется. Молодой Вонгола лишь с досадой наблюдает, как закрывается дверь спальни. Он бессилен только рядом с ней, хранители знают, как он ведёт себя в присутствии остальных. 

Сегодня Тсуну, скорее, гложет не проблема их с Киоко отношений в постели, он слишком напряжен и думает только о тех, кого уже потерял. С таким настроем совершенно не хочется иметь дело, и парень это понимает. Но для него уже давно не секрет, что жена никак не собирается ему помогать. Она — его главная проблема. 

В час дня очередное заседание Небесного совета, на котором можно встретить абсолютно всех представителей одноименного атрибута. Боссы всех семей восседают на своих стульях, собирают общую информацию, делают совместные выводы, ищут любые зацепки и возможности выйти из воды сухими. Первое, что Савада изменил в совете, — издал указ о маленьком исключении. Вонгола так привязалась к Шимон после всего пережитого, что Тсуна просто не мог не выделить место в этом зале для Энмы. Они хорошие друзья, и, возможно, Козато сейчас единственный человек, что может разделить страдания юного босса. 

Благодаря своей драгоценной жене, шатен испытывал жуткую мигрень, которая давила на мозг. Виски неприятно пульсировали, не давая сосредотачиваться и улавливать информацию. А сейчас она была как никогда важна: Вонгола на грани исчезновения, если Тсунаеши, в конце концов, не примет радикальные меры. 

\- Тсуна, ты слушаешь? - Каваллоне обеспокоенно смотрит на «младшего брата», который явно находился далеко отсюда. 

Когда ответ не последовал через минуту, Дино было поднялся с места, но заметил, как Савада пошатнулся и, наклонившись вбок, с грохотом упал наземь. 

\- Тсуна! 

Боссы собравшихся семей резко встали со своих стульев, на их лицах читалось неподдельное напряжение. Но беспокоился только Энма и Мустанг. 

\- Тсунаеши-кун, - Козато аккуратно уложил голову Десятого на свои колени, ладонью касаясь лба, - он холодный. Позовите врача. Живо! 

Долго уговаривать не пришлось, строгий голос Энмы вырвал всех из оцепенения, и за помощью послали кого-то ниже рангом. 

Молодого Вонголу перенесли в специально отведённую палату, потому что на этом настоял Гокудера, который, по счастливой случайности, оказался в замке во время хаоса. Мол перевозить Десятого сейчас куда-то опасно, за ним и так охотится вся Италия. Медики усердно следили за состоянием босса, но он все никак не приходил в себя. И что пугало остальных больше всего: никто не знал истинную причину обморока, а в последствии — комы. 

\- Как это произошло? - Хаято никому не уступал место у изголовья Савады, своей пугающей аурой скрывая босса от любопытных глаз. 

\- Мы обсуждали сложившуюся ситуацию с семьей Денаро, я заметил, что Тсуна выглядел как-то отстранённо, вот и обратился к нему. И за секунду он просто свалился замертво, - Каваллоне устало выдохнул, потирая ладони, - я его таким никогда не видел.  
Хранитель Урагана кивнул, взглядом проходясь по телу Савады. Не найдя ничего примечательного, Гокудера сжал кулаки. 

\- Десятый, я молю всех богов. Вернитесь к нам. Вернитесь ко мне. 

«Вы нам нужны» 

К вечеру палата опустела: все вернулись к делам своих семей, Энма и Дино попросили оповестить их первыми, если ситуация хоть как-то изменится. Козато подбадривающе хлопнул Мустанга по плечу и отдал приказ своей правой руке подготовить машину. Каваллоне же задержался у автомата с водой, бесцельно глядя куда-то сквозь. 

\- Этот слабак не сдастся, верно? - грубый, мужской голос выводит Дино из мыслей, и он оборачивается. 

\- Занзас. Я думал, ты ушёл в числе первых, - мужчина попытался улыбнуться. 

\- Девятый вверил этому пацану в руки целую семью, - вариец посмотрел на дверь палаты, что осталась позади, - и хоть его комплексы меня до сих пор вымораживают, малец преуспел. 

Блондин застыл на несколько секунд: ему показалось, он ослышался. 

\- Ты что, его признаёшь? Вот уж новость. 

\- Заткнись, - рыкнул Занзас, прожигая в собеседнике дыру, - 10 лет прошло, разве не он привёл Вонголу к расцвету? Если он сдохнет, этой семье больше незачем существовать. 

Мужчина разворачивается и твёрдой походкой покидает медицинский корпус. Дино устало провожает его взглядом и садится на кушетку около стены, сейчас он не в состоянии сосредоточиться на собственных делах, пока Савада находится здесь только физически. 

Последними явились как раз те, кого Хаято ждал первыми, но, завидев их перепачканные кровью рубашки, подрывник запрятал все претензии куда подальше. 

\- Ямамото, вы с задания? - мечник кивает, но не осмеливается говорить, - какого хрена ты такой молчаливый? Этот день уже ничто не испортит. Говори, что случилось. 

Такеши переводит жалобный взгляд на Хибари, тот вздыхает, понимая, что изъясняться придётся ему. Хранитель Облака всем сердцем ненавидит присутствие Гокудеры, но ради соблюдения порядка в таком месте, он говорит спокойно. 

\- Мы нашли тело Сасагавы Киоко. Абсолютно изуродованное, на руке высечены итальянские ругательства. Кажется, перед убийством ее изнасиловали, - холодный голос Кёи как лезвие проходится по сердцу, и Хаято на мгновение затихает. 

«Что, черт возьми, происходит? Разве мы не устранили главную угрозу? Разве вы не поручили это мне, Десятый?»

Ямамото, видя смятение хранителя, отводит его в сторону, зажигая кольцо Дождя. Сейчас брюнету абсолютно плевать на истраченную энергию, ему нужно успокоить Гокудеру. 

Хибари не сводит с них глаз, то ли ревнуя, то ли просто от нежелания делить Такеши с кем-то ещё. Хотя, одно другому не мешает. 

\- Давно не виделись, Кёя, - Мустанг, наконец, подаёт голос и чуть улыбается, - я надеялся, что встретимся мы при иных обстоятельствах. 

\- Да, - мужчина садится рядом с блондином и выдыхает, - как Вонгола? 

\- Он в коме, уже часов 7. Я не знаю, что и думать, но все ещё не теряю надежду. 

Брюнет кивает, понимая, что никакие слова сейчас не помогут утешить разрывающееся сердце. Для Дино Тсунаеши всегда был маленьким братом, с которым хотелось быть рядом, проводить время и чем-то делится. Обоих взрастил Реборн, и оба стали достойными лидерами своих семей. Если Каваллоне останется без Десятого Вонголы, не ровен час, как все остальные просто перестанут ладить друг с другом. Крошечный львёнок стал для всех царем зверей. 

\- Наверное, сейчас не лучшее время, но мало ли какой окажется наша дальнейшая судьба, - Дино смотрит на Хибари с привычной гордостью, осознавая, насколько вырос его ученик, - вы с ним вместе, да? 

\- Если ты про Ямамото Такеши, то, - Кёя неотрывно глядит на мечника и усмехается, - он считает, что да. 

\- А ты что же? Позволяешь себя любить? - в ответ Мустанг получает укоризненный взгляд, на что лишь улыбается, - ладно-ладно, просто это в твоём стиле. 

\- Все сложно. И вообще отстань от меня со своими расспросами, не хочу я с тобой говорить. 

Каваллоне подавляет смешок, чтобы ненароком не довести драгоценного ученика до апогея, и решает немного понаблюдать за разговором Ямамото и Гокудеры. Они оба держат дистанцию, хотя Такеши все так же гладит Хаято по спине. В один момент Хранитель Урагана поддается эмоциям, вжимаясь лицом в плечо друга. Ямамото искренен, он не отталкивает, а лишь прижимает Гокудеру ближе к себе. Хибари не хочется наблюдать за этим, поэтому он отворачивается. Естественно, головой он понимает, что все это лишь временная поддержка, они ведь друзья с самой школы, тогда как Кёя всегда вел себя отстраненно. Нынешние отношения с Хранителем Дождя были просто чудом для бывшего ГДК: кто бы мог подумать, что беспечный идиот обратит внимание на самого холодного человека в школе. 

Тишина становится невыносимой. Сквозь нее слышно лишь аппарат, поддерживающий жизнь Савады и хриплый голос Гокудеры. Хоть Хибари и не слышал, о чем говорили те двое, но его жутко напрягала сложившаяся атмосфера. Даже сильнейшего хранителя она была способна вывести из себя. Последняя, и без того крохотная, надежда угасала с каждой секундой. Каваллоне устало коснулся затылком холодной стены, прикрывая глаза: ему становилось все труднее смотреть на белые стены и потолок, дожидаясь какой-то неземной помощи. Ямамото не сводил глаз с Кёи, пока на его плече покоилась голова Хаято, замечая, как на Хранителя Облака давит окружающее пространство. Минуты тянулись словно часы, каждый вдох давался с трудом, а выдох не приносил облегчения. Хибари пару раз встречался с глазами Такеши, но видеть в них неподдельную боль было невыносимо, потому он почти сразу опускал взгляд. 

Когда минутная стрелка сравнялась с часовой на цифре 12, входная дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появилась Хана. Ее сразу же задавила обволакивающая аура мужчин. Дино открыл глаза, поворачиваясь к источнику шума, и немного приободрился. 

\- Хана, слава богу, ты здесь, - блондин встал с места и подошел к девушке, бережно обнимая за плечи, - я рад, что ты в порядке. 

\- Да, спасибо, - Курокава выдохнула, похлопав Мустанга по спине, - я слышала о Саваде, но не могла прийти раньше, простите. Как он? 

Каваллоне отстранился и качнул головой. Брюнетка заметила его смятение и дальше расспрашивать не стала. Все было на грани: жизнь Десятого босса, судьба Вонголы, состояние ее хранителей. Мало кто сейчас был способен на слова, не говоря уже о действиях. 

\- Я разузнала об убийце Киоко и, - Хана украдкой глянула на Хибари, - все следы пока ведут только к двум людям. И один из них состоит в Вонголе. 

\- Что? – Гокудера, наконец, поднял голову и отстраненно посмотрел на девушку, - среди наших…есть предатель? – его голос дрогнул, но он сглотнул, стараясь держать себя в руках, - кому мешает Десятый? Это же посягательство на жизнь его семьи. 

Все молчали, прекрасно понимая, что Хранитель Урагана был прав. Кёя лишь вздохнул и о чем-то задумался. Курокава выдержала паузу и продолжила. 

\- Возможно, Савада уже не очнется. Действовать нужно прямо сейчас, если мы хотим сохранить то, чего он добился. Если нам все еще не чужды его усердная работа и самоотверженность. Его умение быть лидером, оставаясь мягким и теплым человеком, - по щеке Саламандры скатилась слеза, но она не придала этому значения, - мы должны удержать семью. Или то, что от нее осталось. 

Хаято кивнул, окончательно приходя в себя. Он взглянул на Ямамото, который придерживался привычного ему спокойствия, и выдохнул. Только близкие к Такеши люди могли знать, что за этой каменной стеной пряталось раненое сердце и хрупкая душа. Хранитель Дождя без угрызения совести и нелепых колебаний способен убить человека. После он даже не взглянет на оставленные за спиной трупы, продолжая идти вперед. Ямамото дал клятву Тсуне, что обязательно убережет его семью от любого нападения или посягательства на жизнь. И вот, его обещание за секунды превратилось в пыль. 

\- Хана, скажи, - Хибари посмотрел на стоящую справа девушку, - есть связь между убийством Рокудо Мукуро и Сасагавы младшей? Отвечай честно. 

\- Есть, - Курокава бесшумно сглатывает, понимая, к чему клонит мужчина. 

Кёя замолкает. На мгновение для него перестает существовать окружающий мир, он абсолютно не слышит никаких звуков, полностью погружаясь в свои мысли. Разгадка близка, она почти у него в руках, но что-то мешает до нее дотянуться. И, к сожалению, Хранитель Облака прекрасно осведомлен об этом препятствии. 

\- Тогда я знаю, кто убийца.


	10. Беспристрастие

Вонгола шла к неминуемой гибели. Сейчас она больше походила на старый, обветшалый замок, стены которого с каждой минутой все больше покрывались трещинами, фундамент был расшатан и совершенно не выдерживал тот авторитет, который Саваде Тсунаеши удалось заработать для своей семьи. Самым напрягающим фактором для хранителей было отсутствие возможности взглянуть боссу в глаза и задать немой вопрос: «неужели мы где-то ошиблись?»

С наступлением утра число людей в коридоре абсолютно не уменьшилось. Каждый остался сидеть на своём месте, напрочь позабыв о потребностях организма. Недостаток сна в такой ситуации являлся последним фактором, что волновал присутствующих. Хибари никогда не строил из себя принцессу и особо не волновался о своём здоровье, поэтому смог бы выдержать целую ночь, глядя в одну точку. Однако Ямамото распорядился, что если им и придётся сражаться, то пусть хотя бы у его драгоценного Облака будут силы на это. По итогу бодрой была одна Хана, украдкой наблюдающая за тем, как некогда самый опасный хищник Вонголы спокойно спал на коленях мечника. Это привносило в окружение некую умиротворенность и тепло, но при этом будить его никто не решался: условились на том, что, если будет нужно, они подадут знак, а Такеши возьмёт пробуждение этого монстра на себя. Кто бы знал, что все это время Кёя ни разу по-настоящему так и не уснул. 

Гокудера за ночь пришёл в норму, пообещав себе, что больше не позволит такой слабины, ибо не тот пример правая рука подаёт остальным хранителям, кто-то должен держать их в тонусе, пока босс отсутствует. Да, Хаято все ещё не хотел воспринимать произошедшее с Десятым как что-то необратимое. Вчера он сорвался на эмоции, но сам себя оправдал накопительным эффектом: после смерти Ламбо подрывник совсем не находил себе места, а ведь только на днях он хотел сознаться в своей вине Тсуне, как тот решил оставить своих детей без главы семейства. Это ли не подлость? Естественно, Хранитель Урагана никогда бы так не подумал и, уж тем более, не сказал бы вслух. Поэтому Гокудера пару раз выходил из помещения, снимая стресс курением, пока не обнаружил у себя в кармане пустую пачку. 

Дино же был ближе всех к дверям в палату. В середине ночи ему пришлось уступить место своему ученику, чтобы тот действительно отдохнул, а так как в комплекте шёл ещё и Ямамото, Каваллоне понял, что мечник никому не даст касаться Хибари без его ведома. Спорить никто не стал, поэтому Мустанг сменил местоположение, с каждым часом все ближе двигаясь к Саваде. И сейчас, стоя у самих дверей, мужчина прислушивался к аппарату жизнеобеспечения, точно стараясь прочесть азбуку Морзе. Но в итоге Дино пришёл к выводу, что просто пытается утешить себя, дабы не думать о чем не следует. Делать выводы было рано, но и результата такая тишина и бездействие не приносили. 

Настенные часы гордо пробили 10 утра, и из палаты вышел врач, который работал с любыми недугами босса Вонголы уже несколько лет. На его лице нельзя было прочесть ни одной эмоции, и первой не выдержала Хана. 

\- Состояние Савады, - твёрдо сказала девушка, - не томите. 

\- Критическое, Курокава-сан. За все годы, проведённые в вашей семье, я честно признаю своё поражение: большее сделать я не в силах. 

«Как же это... критическое. Десятый, почему вы не боретесь? Вы знаете все наперёд, поэтому?»

Хаято безучастно смотрит куда-то вперёд, сжимая кулаки. Сильнее всего сейчас хотелось найти зачинщика и показать ему всю мощь Вонголы. Но, возможно, никакой мощи уже и в помине не было? 

\- Черт, - Гокудера шепотом произносит ругательство и отворачивается к стене. Его слабость — непозволительная роскошь. 

Хана провожает врача до двери, о чём-то переговариваясь. После очередного согласия мужчина удаляется, оставляя хранителей наедине друг с другом. Хотя сейчас казалось, что они все наедине с целым миром, который упрекает их в том, что они даже не заметили трещинку в семье, через которую просочился яд.

Ямамото аккуратно подвинулся ближе к Кёе, чтобы тому было проще держать свою голову на широком плече брюнета. На этот жест Хибари тихо возмутился, мол не нужна ему лишняя забота, но мечник лишь слабо улыбнулся, продолжая играть роль переживающего партнера. 

\- Погоди, ты какой-то горячий, - Хранитель Дождя прикоснулся губами к мужскому лбу и тут же засуетился, - у тебя температура, Кёя. 

\- Пустяки, уляжется, - ответ был получен с абсолютно невозмутимым видом. 

Такеши, естественно, подобное не устраивало. И пусть он иногда перегибает палку со своей чрезмерной заботой, Хибари всегда отдаёт ему должное: с Ямамото любой человек не пропадёт. Но рядом с ним посчастливилось быть именно блюстителю порядка. 

\- Хана, я отведу его домой, не могу видеть его таким, - мечник устало кивает в сторону Облака, - если будет какая-то информация насчёт Тсуны, пожалуйста, сообщите. 

\- Конечно, - Курокава мимолетно улыбается, отходя в сторону и пропуская двух мужчин. 

Часы не успели пробить 11, а присутствующих уже осталось трое. Кто же из них оказался самым преданным? Кто остался, потому что ему действительно важен Десятый босс Вонголы?

Ухода хранителей Хаято не застал, поскольку не выдержал и принял решение, что рядом с Десятым ему будет проще. Поэтому в коридоре стояли только Саламандра и Мустанг. Курокава достала из автомата бутылку воды и, подойдя к Дино, протянула ему.

\- Выпей, станет легче, - брюнетка попыталась улыбнуться, понимая, как сложно сейчас давалась эта улыбка, - я знаю, ты переживаешь не меньше Гокудеры, но ты старше, и мы нуждаемся в твоем разумном решении. 

Каваллоне молча принял бутылку, смотря сквозь прикрытые жалюзи, словно стараясь хоть немного разглядеть босса Вонголы. 

\- Почему Кёя сказал, что знает убийцу? Он правда знает? 

\- Думаю, что он бы не стал говорить это на пустом месте. Хибари один из немногих людей в Вонголе, кто держит слово. Всегда. 

Дино кивнул. Открыв бутылку, он на долю секунду замешкался, но, в конце концов, стал жадно пить воду. Впервые мужчина действительно ценил каждый сделанный им глоток. 

Хранителя Урагана съедало чувство вины. В том, что оставил ситуацию со смертью Ламбо на грани с недосказанностью, в том, что позволил кому-то повлиять на состояние Вонголы, чтобы подорвать ее авторитет, силу и власть. И первым пунктом в воображаемом списке конкурентов и предателей было сломить Саваду как можно быстрее. Хаято смотрел на бледное лицо своего босса и понимал, что у того абсолютно отсутствует желание возвращаться в семью, которая являлась таковой только формально. Поверхностное отношение каждого члена послужило обратным отсчетом для бомбы. И самое ужасное, что до сих пор не укладывалось в голове Гокудеры, - установил эту бомбу кто-то из них. Если когда-то даже малейшее предположение о том, что в Вонголе есть предатель, считалось недопустимым, то сейчас впустить тьму в свое сердце и начать сомневаться – не грех. 

Подрывник убрал мешающие волосы со лба и краем глаза заметил какой-то блестящий предмет около палатной тумбы. Он присмотрелся, сощурив глаза, и, когда любопытство взяло верх, мужчина встал. Обойдя кровать, Хаято нагнулся и поднял с пола кольцо. 

«Это же… кольцо Мукуро. Что оно тут делает?» 

Решив не разбираться самостоятельно, Хранитель Урагана вышел в коридор и буквально лицом к лицу столкнулся с Ханой. 

\- Что случилось? Ему хуже? – девушка обеспокоенно оглядела Гокудеру, тот мотнул головой.

\- Нет, grazie a Dio с Десятым все стабильно. Но я кое-что нашел, - мужчина протянул брюнетке кольцо Тумана. 

Хана внимательно оглядела его, удостоверившись в подлинности. 

\- Как оно там оказалось? Найти его – было последней просьбой Мукуро, однако я думала, кроме меня об этом никто не знал. Это значит, что Савада был осведомлен.

Хаято сглотнул, шумно выдыхая. Курокава поняла, что он о чем-то догадался, но думал нужно ли это говорить. Спустя мгновение Хранитель Урагана все же высказался. 

\- Выходит, что Десятый с самого начала знал, кто предатель. Мукуро рассказывал ему обо всем, что видел сам, и только когда глаза иллюзиониста закрыли, босс решил сделать первый шаг. Но подонку, что нас предал, это было не выгодно. 

\- Все еще не ясно, как Тсуна оказался в коме, - Каваллоне оглядел кольцо в руках Ханы и прикусил губу, - обычные обмороки от переутомления не приводят к такому. Он почти сутки находится далеко отсюда – это неестественно. 

\- Стоп, Дино, ты хочешь сказать, что эта кома – искусственно вызванный фактор для…

\- Отвлечения внимания, - догадался Гокудера, - ты сказала, что убийства Киоко и Мукуро связаны. Как? 

Курокава резко отвернулась, задержав дыхание. На тот же самый вопрос от Хибари было намного проще ответить, потому что Хранителю Облака нельзя было врать, его аура касалась даже тех, кто об этом не подозревал. С Хаято все было сложнее: за годы он научился контролировать свой гнев, стал больше доверять разуму, а не силе, перестал взрываться по любому поводу и выходить из себя. Другими словами, времени удалось приручить его тело, но не дух. Сделав глубокий вдох, Хана снова повернулась к мужчинам. 

\- Лезвие, Гокудера. Им были убиты и Мукуро, и Киоко. Особое лезвие, известное только Вонголе. 

Хранитель Урагана побледнел, зрачки его глаз расширились, он глядел куда-то сквозь девушку. Мустанг заметил, как плечи Хаято начали трястись, хотя сам Дино не слишком верил в услышанное, что-то неприятное поселилось в его сердце, сжимая. 

\- Нет, не может быть, - подрывник мотал головой, будто отрицание могло ему помочь. 

Стадия принятия полученной информации не могла наступить сразу, поэтому убивала все светлое и теплое внутри хранителя. Хотелось кричать, впервые за 10 лет Гокудере хотелось кричать. Он смотрел вперед, пока его глаза продолжали видеть перед собой лишь пустоту. Нарастающий звон в ушах полностью отрезал его от реального мира, и Хаято начал тяжело дышать. Сделав шаг назад, он уперся спиной в стену и медленно съехал по ней, хватаясь за голову. Дрожь в плечах отзывалась по всему телу, и вскоре мужчина издал протяжный, болезненный крик. Тот самый крик, когда ты в глубоком отчаянии, когда безвыходность ситуации разрывает тебя изнутри, и когда ты абсолютно не в состоянии принять решение, потому что осознаешь – его нет. 

Хана невольно дергается, отступая назад, но мужские руки ловят ее за плечи. Каваллоне прижимает девушку к себе, сам отводит взгляд в сторону: даже у него сейчас не хватает сил смотреть на правую руку Десятого босса. Ему трудно представить, что чувствует Гокудера, о чем думает и думает ли вообще. Какие мысли должны возникать в голове человека в такой ситуации? Смирение, покорность? Или же должно появиться желание бороться, отказаться от такой судьбы, создать новую? 

Как может чувствовать себя человек, который понимает, что любовь всей его жизни, лучший друг и товарищ, самый преданный член Вонголы, готовый сложить голову за каждого хранителя – убийца собственной семьи?

***  
\- Думаешь, я не знаю? – Хибари снимает с себя пиджак и кидает на полку в прихожей. Его стальной взгляд проходится по мужской спине, тускло освещаемой закатом. Он подходит ближе, - чего ты молчишь, Ямамото? Или мне лучше звать тебя по-другому? 

Мечник лишь слегка поворачивает голову вправо, чтобы видеть собеседника. Но в отражении зеркала Кёя замечает ухмылку. 

\- И как давно? Как давно ты заметил? 

\- Два года назад мы с ним поругались, достаточно серьезно, чтобы я впустил его в свою жизнь еще раз. Правду о той ситуации знали только я и он, и спустя это время он является с извинениями. У Ямамото доброе сердце, чистые помыслы и невероятно стойкий характер, но будущее изменило в нем одну единственную черту: его нынешний стержень никогда бы не позволил ему встать на колени даже перед любимым человеком. Так что, твое липовое извинение я принял, чтобы подыграть. 

\- Вот как, - мужчина полностью разворачивается, смотря прямо в глаза Хранителю Облака, - а ты лучше, чем кажешься. И что же, не убьешь меня, зная, что это я погубил твоего Ямамото? 

Кёя не отводит взгляда, не испытывает страха, твердо стоит на ногах, и лишь боль в области сердца заставляет его скулы сжиматься. 

\- Он никогда не был моим, - губы Хибари дергаются, но он быстро переводит это в усмешку, - Ямамото Такеши недосягаем для всех членов Вонголы, как запретный плод: все хотят его вкусить, но предан он лишь своему мечу. 

\- Да ладно? Он отказался от правой руки ради тебя, - мечник ухмыляется, видя, как хозяин квартиры медленно теряет самообладание, - ты думал, я не знаю о десятилетнем прошлом? Брось, ведь я – это он. 

Такеши осторожно подходит к мужчине, касаясь его губ указательным пальцем. 

\- Ну же, Кёя, ты ведь так сильно любишь это тело. Неужели мои действия омрачили твое сознание? Ты ведь ненавидел Мукуро, да и Киоко тебе не была симпатична, так почему твое сердечко так сильно болит из-за их смертей? – Хибари отворачивает голову, но чужие руки перехватывают ее, сжимая подбородок и заставляя смотреть в глаза, - посмотри в этот карий омут, ты узнаешь в них своего Такеши, м?

Хранитель Облака молчит, но скорее инстинктивно, ведь знает ответ. Конечно, он видит в этом человеке Ямамото, более того, он вполне разумно может принять такую его сторону. И тот факт, что беспечного бейсболиста уже 10 лет как нет, а его демоническая сущность поглотила оставшуюся внутри надежду, Хибари совершенно не пугал. Он хочет ему помочь и от этого бессилен. 

Тишина напрягает мечника, заставляет жаждущие убийства мышцы ныть и причинять дискомфорт. В конце концов, он хватает брюнета за горло и прижимает к стене. Замечая абсолютное отсутствие сопротивления, мужчина лишь усмехается: хваленая мощь сильнейшего хранителя Вонголы ничто против чувства привязанности и любви. Кёя не глуп и всегда готов избить потенциального нарушителя, битвы успокаивают его разум и хранят его душу, но он ни разу так и не смог поднять руку на Ямамото, хотя ему тысячу раз хотелось стереть с лица Такеши эту вечную улыбку. Но не удавалось. Ладони дрожали, крепко держа тонфа, а после мужчина бессильно разжимал их, и оружие со звоном касалось земли. Для Хранителя Дождя это не было каким-то соревнованием, он не был доволен своей победой, а только улыбался и влюбленным взглядом смотрел на Хибари. Ведь тот действительно его любит. 

Мужчина неотрывно смотрит в холодные глаза, отливающие серебром, и сильнее сжимает горло. Удар коленом приходится под дых, но Кёя лишь с трудом сглатывает, не показывая нарастающую боль. Ямамото усмехается на его самоотверженность и нежелание причинять вред родному человеку, даже если от того осталась совсем маленькая часть. Затем брюнет опускает Хранителя Облака на колени и, хватая за волосы, заставляет смотреть на себя. Очередной резкий удар локтем в легкие, с губ Хибари течет первая кровь, но он все равно не сводит глаз с виновника. Мечник высвобождает волосы мужчины из своих пальцев и наблюдает, как тот всей своей волей пытается дышать. Жалкое зрелище приводит Такеши в ярость, он тянет Кёю на себя и с силой впечатывает его голову в стену. Струйка крови плавно стекает по лбу брюнета, достигает щеки, шеи, Хибари отчаянно хватается за остатки сознания и в последний момент пропускает еще один удар в живот. Мужчина падает на пол, перед глазами все плывет, но единственное, что хранитель видит необыкновенно четко, – искреннюю улыбку Такеши, будто она сейчас как отдельная часть пытается привести его в чувства, сказать, что того Ямамото еще можно спасти, ты только борись. 

Но на борьбу не остается сил, и Кёя проваливается в бесконечную бездну.


	11. Синхронизация

Весть о вечернем инциденте быстро достигла нужных ушей, и из-за нее Каваллоне был то ли разозлен, то ли разочарован. 

\- Как это избили? Кусакабе, давай точнее, - на конце провода слышится невнятное бормотание: похоже, подчиненный Хибари не на шутку перепугался, но Дино улавливает самое нужное, - я тебя понял, спасибо. 

Мужчина убирает телефон в карман и тяжело вздыхает, что дается ему с неописуемой болью. Он смотрит на Гокудеру и Хану, выражения лиц которых просто застыли с немым любопытством и тревожностью. Выдержав короткую паузу, Мустанг все же решился говорить. 

\- Кёю избили в собственной квартире, - губы дрогнули из-за горечи произнесения этих слов. 

\- Что? - Курокава застыла на месте, наблюдая за мужчиной и пытаясь понять, не перепутал ли тот. 

\- Чертов Ямамото, - Хаято прыснул в кулак, вдыхая полной грудью. Он совсем недавно отошел от своего душераздирающего крика, из-за которого все еще ломило кости, - он что, даже не сопротивлялся? 

Дино качнул головой и шепотом произнес лаконичное «нет». Расспрашивать дальше никто не стал, прекрасно понимая, как себя чувствует Каваллоне. Его гордость за Хибари можно было сравнить разве что с гордостью Гокудеры за Десятого: чистая, не поддающаяся сомнениям, из-за нее внутри всегда все пылало, казалось, что лучше уже не будет. Но Хранитель Облака продолжал удивлять своего учителя еще больше. Когда он достиг звания сильнейшего в семье, рядом с гордостью появился страх, и Мустанг боялся отнюдь не самого Кёю, а за его жизнь. Многим хотелось продвинуться в рейтинге, но для этого нужно было сместить самого Хибари. Но сколько бы он ни положил надоедающих ему самоубийц, все равно оставался первым. 

\- Откуда только такая самоотверженность? - привычная ухмылка, ледяной металл тонфа бережно касается головы нарушителя, - слишком просто, - рассекает висок одним ударом и тут же вытирает кровь о свой пиджак. 

Беспокойство Дино с годами улеглось, в особенности, когда его ученик строго настрого запретил ему приближаться со своим «я за тебя переживаю». Больше всего в этой жизни, помимо шумных и надоедливых людей, Кёя ненавидел отношение к нему как к ребенку. Кто еще добился такой силы и обладал абсолютной властью в любой битве? Никто, и Хибари жутко бесило, что некоторые так и не усвоили это. 

Гокудера сочувствующе похлопал Каваллоне по плечу и улыбнулся, но лишь на секунду. 

\- Не переживай, как очнется, ты все у него спросишь, тебе из нас троих он доверяет больше всего. 

Мужчина с благодарностью посмотрел на Хаято и кивнул. Подобные слова грели душу и возрождали почти исчезнувшую надежду: Кёя ему доверяет.

Через полчаса в дверях медицинского корпуса появились новые люди в лице Кусакабе и других подчиненных, которые осторожно внесли своего босса в соседнюю палату. Дождавшись прибытия врача, Тетсуя отдал приказ всем покинуть помещение, мол, дальше он сам будет курировать ситуацию. Отпустив своих парней, он выдохнул и обеспокоенно глянул на Дино. Тот разрывался между волнением за Тсуну и Хибари, и все понимали, что ему сейчас намного сложнее остальных. На разговоры уже не оставалось сил, угасала последняя вера в то, что все образуется. О Ямамото перестали думать все, кроме Гокудеры, но и тот не подавал виду, что обеспокоен. Он терялся в догадках: должен ли он убить предателя, или предоставить его на суд общественный, однако довольно быстро вспоминал, что судить уже некому. Либо подрывник сам сделает первый шаг, либо он снова будет за Ямамото. 

Хана, до этого молча наблюдавшая за суетой около палаты Хибари, приблизилась к Хаято и понизила голос до шепота, чтобы не беспокоить Мустанга лишними предположениями. 

\- Считаешь, у тебя получится его убить? - девушка заглянула в зеленые глаза, пытаясь отыскать ответ, - ты ведь об этом думаешь? 

Хранитель Урагана посмотрел на брюнетку, казалось, он даже усмехнулся.

\- У меня нет выбора. 

\- Кёю избили без сопротивления, рассчитываешь, что у тебя получится абстрагироваться от сторонних чувств и поднять на Ямамото руку? Не смеши меня, - Хана скрестила руки на груди, будто отчитывая ребенка за провинность. 

\- А что же ты? - Хаято и сам особо не знал, зачем задал этот вопрос. Наверняка Хану все еще мучало отсутствие правды о смерти Рёхея, в которой каким-то образом был замешан Такеши. 

\- Он мой бывший лучший друг, и я слабее его раз в шесть, в любом случае, у меня бы ничего не вышло, - Курокава вздохнула, легко пожимая плечами. 

Гокудера промолчал. С одной стороны вот она – возможность убить человека, который предал семью и нанес ей неоценимый ущерб, а с другой – нехватка воли при одном лишь образе перед глазами. Его теплая улыбка, все еще наличие беспечности в некоторых случаях, звонкий смех, невероятное пламя, вселяющее спокойствие. Это все тот же Ямамото, которого они с каждой минутой теряют. Если бы хоть кто-то знал чуть больше, чем знают они. Выход был только один: нужно возвращать Саваду Тсунаеши. 

\- Хана, ты можешь снова связаться с Мукуро через кольцо? Его сущность жива? 

\- Я могу попробовать. Он сказал, что пока кольцо существует, ему ничего не грозит. А еще… - брюнетка опустила взгляд в пол, что-то вспоминая. 

\- Что еще? – Хаято внимательно проследил за ней и слегка встревожился, - говори же. 

\- Мукуро сказал, что Савада ему не поверил, поэтому ему пришлось спрятать настоящее кольцо. Но оно оказалось именно у Вонголы. 

\- Это значит, что Мукуро ошибся, а Десятый нашел кольцо и взял его себе. Поверить не могу, что босс с самого начала знал, кто предатель и не сказал мне. 

Девушка подняла голову, снова заглядывая в глаза подрывника. В ее взгляде Гокудера самостоятельно нашел причину хранения такой тайны. Тсуна стал умнее, а значит и сомневаться в нем было бы абсурдно. 

Спустя еще час, Кёя пришел в себя, но совершенно отказывался говорить. Дино отпустил Кусакабе, заверив, что справится сам, и остался наедине с молчаливым Хибари, в надежде узнать хоть какие-то подробности, потому что данной ситуации могла помочь даже несущественная деталь. 

Хаято покинул корпус сразу же после разговора с Ханой, не выдержав без сигарет. Брюнетка в это время старалась достучаться до Рокудо с помощью кольца, но всякая попытка была абсолютно бесполезной. Будто иллюзионист появлялся только тогда, когда того требовал момент. Курокава, недолго думая, зашла в палату Вонголы и, крепко прижимая кольцо к губам, мысленно начала читать молитву. Ее серые глаза неотрывно смотрели на Тсуну, ожидая хоть какого-то результата. И едва девушка закончила молитву, кольцо в ее руках нагрелось, проектируя собранный образ высокого мужчины. 

\- Оя-оя… уже зовешь меня молитвами, Хана? - Мукуро улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову. 

\- Теперь мне некогда с тобой болтать. Расскажи, что знаешь. Без утаиваний, - на это Рокудо лишь выгнул бровь в удивлении, - мы уже в курсе насчет предателя, но Гокудера полагает, что ты осведомлен гораздо больше нашего. Савада тебе действительно поверил. 

Иллюзионист прошелся по палате, усмехаясь. Нагнувшись к лицу босса, он внимательно его осмотрел. 

\- Тсунаеши-кун, ты меня разочаровываешь. Эта женщина хочет, чтобы я ей все рассказал, представляешь? Мне так трудно, давай лучше ты сам? 

На кончиках пальцев мужчины зажегся синий огонь, он плавно коснулся чужого лба, и языки пламени медленно начали проникать под кожу. 

\- Ты что творишь? - Курокава сдвинулась с места, но Мукуро остановил ее свободной рукой. 

\- Я отдам ему свою волю, и он придет в себя, - иллюзионист улыбнулся, посмотрев на девушку, - мы больше не увидимся, поэтому попросишь его уничтожить кольцо. 

\- Ты пожертвуешь собой ради семьи, которую ненавидел? 

\- Ку-фу-фу… дорогая моя Хана, мне плевать на Вонголу, но если ее босс умрет, вы не сможете остановить собственное вымирание. Ты ведь хочешь все исправить, верно? 

Брюнетка кивнула, перестав задавать вопросы. Она лишь доверилась тому, кто некогда был лучшим иллюзионистом во всей мафии. Рокудо Мукуро оказался единственной надеждой на спасение, он стал светом для оставшихся хранителей, что должен был привести их к финалу. С каждой секундой силуэт мужчины растворялся в воздухе, а кольцо покрывалось трещинами. Когда его середина угасла, Мукуро разлетелся на сотни пылинок. В голове Ханы эхом пронеслось искреннее «прощай», она опустила взгляд на кольцо и, сдерживая подступивший к горлу ком, положила его на тумбочку. 

Тсуна пришел в себя через 3 минуты. Резкое возвращение в реальный мир вызвало у него невыносимую боль, тело начало дергаться, а от напряжения из глаз потекла кровь. Курокава мельком заметила, как его радужная оболочка переливалась то красным, то синим цветом, и снова становилась обычной. Девушка осторожно подошла к кровати босса, касаясь мужского плеча. 

\- Савада, тише, ты причиняешь себе боль. Все закончилось, - она улыбнулась, пытаясь смягчить обстановку. 

Шатен повернул голову в ее сторону, вглядываясь в знакомое лицо. 

\- Хана… это ты? - он говорил шепотом и тяжело дышал. 

\- Я. Расслабься, - брюнетка чуть сильнее сжала чужое плечо, сейчас совершенно не хотелось никуда его отпускать. 

Свободной рукой Курокава достала телефон, находя в быстром наборе нужный номер. Раздались гудки, затем мужской голос. 

\- Я уже стою внизу, Хана, докуриваю третью сигарету. Сейчас поднимусь. 

\- Стой крепче на ногах. Савада очнулся. 

Послышалось шуршание и отборные маты на итальянском, Хаято выкинул сигарету и со всей силы рванул в лифт. В считанные секунды он оказался в палате своего босса, упав на колени рядом с его кроватью. 

\- Десятый, хвала богам, вы вернулись, - Хранитель Урагана сглотнул и, уткнувшись лбом в прохладную ладонь, уже не сдерживал слезы. 

\- Гокудера-кун, - Тсунаеши слабо улыбнулся, чувствуя, как по его ладони стекали теплые капли, - не нужно. 

Хана, немного понаблюдав за мужчинами, вскоре покинула палату. В коридоре она встретилась с Дино, которому, по всей видимости, удалось поговорить с Хибари, и от этого стало легче. Заметив девушку, Каваллоне приободрился. 

\- Он пришел в себя? 

\- Да, - Мустанг на положительный ответ облегченно выдохнул и улыбнулся, - а что тебе сказал Хибари? 

\- Ну, сначала я еле его разговорил, потом он постепенно начал рассказывать о произошедшем. Я выслушал целую тираду, как сильно пострадала его гордость, и что он совершенно ничего не мог сделать, глядя в карие глаза. В общем, он подавлен, но даже это не убило его любовь. 

\- Никогда бы не подумала, что наш охотник способен так сильно влюбиться. 

\- Я тоже, - Каваллоне пожал плечами, - Кёя сказал, что Ямамото все еще надеется на спасение – по его словам именно это он увидел в его взгляде, хотя я думаю, что почувствовал на совершенно другом уровне. 

Брюнетка непонимающе посмотрела на мужчину, прищурившись. 

\- То есть, этого монстра из Ямамото можно как-то изъять? 

\- Изъять не получится, это его сущность. Стерев свои ошибки, он сотрет и часть себя. Но мы можем достучаться. 

Дверь палаты Савады распахнулась, на пороге стоял одетый и уже окончательно пришедший в себя босс Вонголы. 

\- Давайте я, - он оперся на стену рукой, но все равно продолжал держать стойкость, - вас он не послушает, я знаю больше. 

\- Джудайме, пожалуйста, вам еще… 

\- Это не обсуждается, ясно? - взгляд карамельных глаз оглядел Хаято, и тот резко умолк. 

Дино поджал губы, понимая, что спорить действительно бесполезно. Он лишь посмотрел на Вонголу, и Мустангу показалось, что что-то в его ауре было другим: пугающим, темным… чужим. 

\- Тсуна, это опасно, я бы тут же согласился с Гокудерой, но чувствую, что ты уверен в своих словах. Поэтому я не стану мешать. 

Савада одобрительно кивнул. Хранитель Урагана все еще с обеспокоенным видом протянул ему кольцо и коробочку. Шатен улыбнулся, щелкая Хаято по носу, и одними губами произнес «я вернусь». 

Перед уходом Десятый босс строго приказал Хане хранить кольцо Тумана у себя до момента его полного уничтожения. На вопрос «как вы собираетесь искать Ямамото?», Тсуна лишь усмехнулся и, подмигнув провожающим его хранителям, покинул медицинский корпус.


	12. Зеркало

Если бы Реборн был жив, он бы гордился тем человеком, которым стал его подопечный. Он бы глядел на него так, как ни на кого прежде, он бы увидел в нем силу воли, что пробуждается в самые нужные моменты, а в другие остается холодным айсбергом. Величие Вонголы – полностью заслуга Савады Тсунаеши, его руками была построена целая пирамида, которую и по сей день никто не может сдвинуть с места. Именно Вонгола стала той семьей, которую боятся и уважают, и не каждого хранителя по отдельности, а их общую власть. Даже Занзас со временем принял свою участь, превратив Варию в свой личный отряд, действующий исключительно в интересах босса. Но при этом мужчина поддерживал разумные решения Савады, не отступал и не спорил. Сила Занзаса была готова стать силой Тсуны в любую секунду. 

Накинув мантию Первого, шатен закутался в нее, будто на улице стоял мороз. По внутренним ощущениям это лето стало самым холодным за все существование Вонголы: вечные распри хранителей, недоверие, первые вспышки предательства, отказ Гокудеры работать в качестве киллера, ко всему прочему проблем прибавила внезапная смерть Рёхея, у которого в очередной битве остановилось сердце. Тогда все свалили на Ямамото, что бок о бок сражался с Хранителем Солнца, но мечник совершенно не понимал, почему всем было проще обвинить его. Он никогда бы не сделал что-то против своей семьи, он был самым преданным ее членом. Но горечь утраты затуманила разум Вонголы, и каждый начал с презрением смотреть на Такеши. В стороне оставались лишь Хибари и Савада: ни один, ни второй не верил в то, что говорили о Хранителе Дождя. Прирожденным убийцей он был всегда, но предателем? Нет. Отсутствие постоянного доверия сломило волю Ямамото, его светлая душа тонула в бездне, в глазах перестал пылать огонь тяги к жизни, Такеши отвернулся от семьи, которая отвернулась от него. Жутко еще бесил тот факт, что никто не рвался узнать истину, проще было невиновного сделать преступником. Мечник перестал ценить преданность как таковую и забыл про нее. За улыбкой скрывалось желание убежать, но он держался за свое место до последнего, до того момента, как внутри у него истлел последний уголек надежды. Забвение приняло его душу с распростертыми объятиями, и Ямамото начал играть роль того, кем его все считали. Предателя. 

Никто не воспринимал слова иллюзиониста всерьез, его слушал только Тсунаеши. А Мукуро продолжал твердить одно и то же. 

«Вы сами виноваты в том, что столкнулись с такой ситуацией. Вы своими пышными речами о предательстве превратили Ямамото в мертвеца, который теперь считает нескончаемые убийства смыслом своей жизни. Его сердце никого из вас больше не впустит, а в его глазах вы никогда не увидите прежний огонь. Если вы все еще думаете, что справитесь с его катаной, то подумайте: справитесь ли с его взглядом?»

Вонгола понимал, что Мукуро был прав. По этой причине Хибари не смог даже руку поднять на Ямамото, по этой причине Гокудера сражался внутри себя и был не в силах совладать с эмоциями, по этой причине Савада сейчас усердно пытался найти своего хранителя по энергии пламени. Дать Дождю спокойно пролиться – вот что сейчас было основной целью.

Мантия скрывала дрожащие плечи, руки в перчатках сильно болели от напряжения, но мужчина уверенно ступал по остывшему асфальту, словно боясь потерять равновесие. Его недавнее пробуждение все еще сказывалось на физической оболочке, но Тсуне было абсолютно плевать на собственное тело. На мгновение он поднял взгляд, в его глазах отразилось звездное небо: чистое, непорочное, незапятнанное. Когда-то репутация Вонголы была такой же безупречной. Хотя это все было обманом: с самого основания корни этой семьи уходили в бесконечный, горящий ад. На руках каждого хранителя была кровь, во взгляде – отсутствие даже малейшей частички сожаления. Бесстрашные, жестокие и обладающие безграничной властью – Хранители Первого поколения могли достичь еще больших высот, но у их босса был мягкий характер, удерживающий семью от падения во мглу. Гармония речей Джотто поддерживала эквилибриум, не позволяя ни одному члену Вонголы потерять свою гордость и сострадание. Думая о возможностях вернуть Ямамото назад, Савада опирался именно на опыт своих предков, в частности, на опыт Примо. Его улыбка и теплый взгляд служили маяком для молодого Вонголы, они вели его к цели, которую Тсунаеши некогда поставил перед собой. Сейчас ему не нужен был Реборн и его наставления, из него получился истинный босс, способный решить любую проблему самостоятельно. Но даже такая самоотверженность – ничто, если за твоей спиной не стоят шесть верных хранителей. У Тсуны их осталось трое, потеря Такеши лишь подтолкнула бы всех к развалу. Что может семья, чье наследие было утрачено? 

Савада остановился посреди неосвещенной улицы, в его руках полыхал бледно-оранжевый огонь, силу которого сдерживали перчатки. Их владелец выбрал стиль, наносящий минимальный урон, ведь сражаться он будет со своей собственной гармонией. Тсунаеши понимал, что исход все еще неизвестен, а любая битва с Хранителем Дождя – это либо самоубийство, либо отчаяние. Что сейчас он чувствовал больше – было неясно. Однако Вонгола принимал во внимание любую деталь, перед этим взвесив все плюсы и минусы сражения. В итоге пришел к выводу, что выбора у него нет: он обязан вернуть своего хранителя в семью. Вернуть Ямамото домой. 

Скрежет металла по асфальту выводит Тсуну из размышлений, и он замечает тень перед собой. Блеск лезвия в темноте кажется вспышкой камеры, на секунду шатен представляет, что перед ним незнакомый человек, которому просто нужно помочь: указать дорогу, чтобы тот не заблудился. Савада прячет руки за мантией, хотя прекрасно знает, что лучше него чувствовать пламя может только сам Такеши. Его способности были безграничными, а атрибут Дождя умножал их вдвое. 

\- Я удивлен, что именно ты пришел сюда, - Ямамото выдерживает паузу, - Тсуна. 

\- Это мой долг, - голос Вонголы звучит твердо, мужчина замечает освещаемую голубым пламенем ухмылку, - я дал себе слово, что никто из вас, без моего ведома, не покинет семью. 

Такеши усмехается, выставляя катану вперед. Ветер прошелся по ребру лезвия, издавая мелодичный звук. 

\- Скажи мне, ты семьей называешь людей, которые собственного друга решили выставить убийцей, или это шутка? - губы мечника дрогнули, не оставляя ни намека на улыбку, - Тсуна, мы не те же, что и десять лет назад, я больше не играю в эти игры. 

\- Если ты хочешь сражения, ты его получишь, - мантия всколыхнулась, раскрывая искрящиеся перчатки, Савада сделал шаг вперед, - но я любой ценой верну того Ямамото, которого знаю со школы. 

Без лишних слов мечник делает резкий выпад вперед, его лезвие ударяется о перчатку, оставляя царапину. Тсуна заводит руку за спину и в считанные секунды удар приходится в живот Хранителя Дождя, отбрасывая его на пару метров. Вонгола уверенно смотрит вперед, но не делает никаких лишних шагов, лишь наблюдает. Сердце бешено стучит в груди, каждый вдох дается болезненно, словно дыхание теперь стало запретом. Такеши поднимается и, хватаясь за рукоять катаны, принимает нужную стойку. Тсуна наизусть знает все его атакующие формы, но ни разу не видел их в действии своими глазами, находясь на поле боя. Ямамото использует первую: мощный рывок, выпад клинком, наполненным пламенем дождя. Савада защищается собственным пламенем, не позволяя приближаться к себе, делает шаг назад, пытается заглянуть в карие глаза, увидеть надежду, но тщетно: скорость ударов Такеши слишком высока. Тсуна внезапно вспоминает, что сражается на выгодной позиции, так как вокруг нет воды, способной усилить атаки Хранителя Дождя, но шатен быстро отбрасывает подобные мысли, вбивая себе в голову, что эта битва закончится без смертей. Вонгола останавливается, принимая твердую стойку, меняет положение рук, выставляя правый локоть вперед, тем самым он создает барьер из пламени, который нельзя обойти. Ямамото кривится, отступает, чтобы не обжечься, из его ладони выскальзывает клинок, но мужчина удерживает его в руках. Сквозь пламя мечник замечает решимость в глазах Савады, утерянное чувство тепла снова поселяется в душе: за него беспокоятся, его любят, его ждут… но Такеши мотает головой, возвращаясь в реальность. Снова немыслимой скорости выпад, и Ямамото в считанные секунды преодолевает барьер ровно в тот момент, когда Тсуна открывается. Шатен снова делает шаг назад, но его ботинок скользит по асфальту, заставляя потерять равновесие. Вонгола выставляет левую руку, замечая, как Хранитель Дождя собирается провести атаку сверху, клинок моментально огибает защиту, лезвие почти касается шеи Савады, как звонкий удар заставляет опешить обоих. Катана вонзается в металл тонфа, но концом лезвия разрезает чужое плечо, оставляя глубокую рану. 

\- Черт, опередил меня, - выругался Гокудера, - Десятый, вы в порядке? 

\- Хибари-сан… - на шепот Тсуны мужчина не ответил, лишь оттолкнул, в полный рост принимая удар Ямамото. 

За плечи Саваду поднял стоящий неподалеку Мустанг. 

\- Дино-сан, ребята, что вы здесь делаете? - шатен удивленно оглядел всех собравшихся. 

\- А ты думал, мы отпустим тебя одного? Каваллоне сразу же выследил сигнал твоего пламени, но испугался, что тот был слишком слабым, а это ты, оказывается, сражался не в полную силу, - Хана улыбнулась, но в ее взгляде читалось недовольство. 

Такеши усмехнулся, убирая катану с плеча Хибари. По лезвию вниз стекала алая кровь, которой мечник сейчас гордился больше всего. 

\- Вау, Кёя, откуда такая самоотверженность? В тебе-то, - брюнет насмешливо кивнул, оценивая состояние Хранителя Облака, - пришел за добавкой? 

Мужчина молча отводит правую руку назад и наносит резкий удар тонфа по чужому лицу. Ямамото не успевает выставить катану, пошатнувшись, он сплевывает кровью, но не поднимает головы. Его дыхание учащается, но Хибари не может понять: от злости или от отчаяния, однако он держит оборону и оружие наготове, не позволяя себе потерять бдительность. Мысленно мужчина обещает себе не повторять ошибок, сделанных в собственной квартире. Такеши делает шаг назад, все так же смотря в пол, его карие глаза не видят ничего, кроме тьмы, и мечник ссылается на последствия удара, пока внутри него происходит главное сражение с самим собой. Его тело трясет, руки безуспешно хватаются за воздух, он снова заносит катану для атаки, но Кёя с легкостью парирует, выбивая лезвие из рук брюнета. Хибари замахивается, но за секунду до удара останавливается. 

\- Стой, подожди, - Ямамото выставляет руку с просьбой притормозить, - холод твоего металла все еще ощущается на моей коже, выжди 10 секунд и бей, - Такеши выпрямляется и смотрит прямо в серебряные глаза. 

Хранитель Облака в голове отсчитывает каждую секунду, не отводя взгляда. На восьмой секунде он замечает знакомый огонек в глазах, на десятой – опускает тонфа вниз. Моментальная реакция, мечник поднимает свою катану, в мгновение ока блеск ослепляет Хибари, слышится крик Савады, и лезвие пронзает мужское тело. Капли крови попадают на лицо бывшего главы ДК, его зрачки расширяются, глаза неотрывно глядят лишь на рукоять, которую сжимают мозолистые пальцы. Ямамото падает на колени, красные струйки одна за другой стекают с его губ, но Кёя замечает улыбку. 

\- Прости меня… я так много боли тебе причинил… своими действиями и словами, - мужчину прерывает кашель, он сплевывает кровью, продолжая держаться за рукоять меча, - Кёя, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив… приглядись к окружающим, может кто-то сбережет твое сердце, раз я не смог. 

Такеши теряет сознание и падает. Его дыхание с каждой секундой становится менее заметным. 

\- Гокудера-кун, срочно звони лекарям, сейчас же! - резкий возглас Вонголы приводит Хаято в чувства, и он дрожащими пальцами набирает нужный номер. 

Хана и Дино стараются не издавать лишних звуков, но Курокаву начинает грызть совесть. Она впервые поверила в подстроенную ложь, не разобравшись в деле, но было слишком поздно для сожалений. Если Ямамото не выдержал собственного предательства и убил себя – это говорило лишь о его преданности. Брюнетка поджала губы, отводя взгляд. 

«Какая же ты дура» 

***  
Спустя 4 дня неизвестности, которые хранители провели в невыносимом чувстве вины, оценивая свои глупые поступки и осознавая, что так и не смогли вырасти морально, до Тсуны дошло известие о массовом самоубийстве семьи Денаро. Родриго Дженовезе и все его подчиненные покончили с собой в тот же день, когда Хранитель Дождя вонзил в себя меч. Савада внимательно осмотрел письмо на наличие признаков подделки и, не найдя ничего путного, улыбнулся. 

\- Хорошие новости, наш отряд независимых убийц справляется с противниками настолько деликатно, что все считают это несчастным случаем, - шатен протянул письмо стоящему рядом Гокудере, - более того, самоубийством. 

Хаято удивленно вздернул бровь, погружаясь в чтение текста. Закончив, он кивнул. 

\- Действительно, Десятый, эта новость не может не радовать, - подрывник обернулся к девушке, что усердно выискивала что-то в ноутбуке, - Хана, как успехи? 

Брюнетка лишь кивнула, жестом показав ее не отвлекать. О смерти жены Тсуна узнал лично от Курокавы, но пережитый опыт позволил ему продолжить твердо стоять на ногах. Киоко была не лучшей спутницей жизни, но Савада ее любил – каждый в семье об этом знал. Однако череда смертей заставила его принимать такие обстоятельства с достоинством, возможно, где-то в глубине своего мира, своей спальни, он оплакивает потерю любимой женщины, но на людях он обязан быть сильнее всех. 

Про инцидент со смертью Ламбо Гокудера так и не рассказал, то ли ему не хватило духа, то ли он просто решил жить в обмане. Но Хранитель Урагана принял решение, что это будет единственная тайна. Вину повесили на вражескую, уже почившую, семью, поэтому Тсунаеши даже не стал расспрашивать, как его убили и где. Он молча кивнул, хлопая Хаято по плечу в надежде поддержать. Интуиция Савады никогда его не подводила, и рано или поздно он узнает о скрытой от него правде, но какой у этого будет результат – не знает никто. 

Ямамото Такеши пролежал в больничной палате неделю. Все это время первоклассные врачи боролись за его жизнь, используя все свои навыки и силы, технологии и даже пламя. Сохранить стабильное дыхание удалось только спустя две бессонные ночи, в которые медики, не покладая рук, делали все возможное. На восьмой день главврач отдал приказ оповестить Десятого Вонголу о состоянии его хранителя. 

\- Скажи, что все в порядке, - мужчина кивнул в подтверждение своих мыслей, - дышит ровно, рана медленно, но затягивается. Бывает дергает пальцами, пытается говорить во сне, в общем, подростковое увлечение спортом здорово ему помогло, встанет на ноги в считанные дни, - врач нажал на кнопку лифта, - а и да, обязательно скажи, что от его койки так и не отходил Хибари Кёя. Всю неделю просидел, выгонять удалось только во время операций. 

Подчиненный кивнул и мигом с отчетом скрылся за дверью. 

Через несколько часов Тсунаеши прибыл на место, где его встретили с улыбкой. 

\- Десятый, бейсбольный придурок очнулся, - чуть с раздражением сказал Хаято, как только увидел своего босса, - ничего его не берет. 

\- Не завидуй, Гокудера-кун, - Савада тепло улыбнулся, подходя к двери палаты. 

\- У него сейчас Хибари, я бы предложила подождать, - девушка подняла взгляд на мужчину, - строго настрого запретил заходить, пока сам не выйдет. 

Тсуна кивнул, присаживаясь рядом с Ханой. 

«Удивительно, просидел там столько времени и все равно… неужели, он действительно так сильно его любит?» 

\- Ну, сколько я еще буду уговаривать тебя перестать, а? - Ямамото слабо улыбнулся, чувствуя, как сильно сжимают его руку, - Кёя, слезы тебе не к лицу. 

\- Заткнись, пока я тебя не убил окончательно. 

Такеши лишь вздохнул, продолжая наблюдать за непривычной нежностью мужчины. Он был так робок, беззащитен и… слаб? Если мечник и думал так, то вслух никогда бы не сказал. Хибари навсегда останется для него сильнейшей опорой. В те моменты, когда не на кого положиться, Ямамото обязательно придет к нему, ведь у Хранителя Облака найдется не только решение проблемы, но и теплое, надежное плечо. Такую сторону Кёя готов был показывать только своему Дождю. 

\- Я бы не хотел снова умирать, знаешь, - Такеши неуверенно коснулся чужой щеки, провел по ней пальцами, - в тот момент я думал о том, что предал собственную семью, свои принципы и идеологию, и что такой человек как я не достоин жить. После всего, что я… 

\- Ты достоин, - Хибари поднял чуть красные глаза от слез и посмотрел на брюнета, - то проявление тьмы – несомненно, часть тебя, но она могла и дальше сидеть глубоко в твоей душе и не выйти наружу. Хотя бы не в таком виде. Я не могу винить всех, не могу сказать, что только недоверие и клевета пробудили в тебе эти чувства, здесь есть след и моего участия, Ямамото. Мне не стоило два года тебя избегать. 

Мечник молча слушал собеседника, не в силах что-либо ответить. Раньше бы он смело начал утверждать, что через гордость Кёя никогда не переступит, что такая забота и проявление чувств не в его стиле, но Такеши никогда так не говорил. Он не брал на себя ответственность решать, что конкретно принадлежало к этому стилю, а что нет. Хибари со школьных лет был противоречив, его никто не мог разгадать, никто не мог победить. И только Ямамото, отразив удар тонфа, сумел заинтересовать неприступного хищника. С тех пор, при виде его, он скалился, усмехался и рвался в драку, чтобы проверить абсолютно все навыки бейсболиста. Но тот лишь смеялся в ответ и говорил, что ему нужно пообедать с Тсуной и Гокудерой. 

\- Я хочу кое-что тебе подарить, - Кёя снизил голос до шепота и потянулся в карман своего пиджака. Достав коробочку, он протянул ее Такеши, - открой. 

\- Что? Подарок от тебя? Ущипни меня, может, я сплю, - почувствовав короткую боль, Ямамото дернулся, - ай! Я же пошутил, садист. 

Получив в ответ ухмылку, мечник вздохнул и открыл коробочку. В ней лежали дорогие наручные часы. Брюнет оглядел их всего пару секунд, затем посмотрел на сидящего рядом Хибари. 

\- Тебе не стоило так тратиться… - мечник улыбнулся, замечая смятение хранителя, - но они мне нравятся, спасибо. Похожи на зеркало. 

\- В отражении сможешь видеть свои карие, чистые глаза и вспоминать, что в них всегда будет гореть теплый огонь, пока ты не позволишь ему угаснуть, - мужчина крепко сжал чужую ладонь, - Ямамото, не позволяй. 

Такеши на секунду опешил, нехотя отвел взгляд, снова смотря на часы. Его переполняли чувства, совершенно незнакомые, но не пугающие. В эти самые минуты он снова осознал ценность жизни. Возможно, в тот вечер его опрометчивый поступок заставил его сознание переродиться вместе с телом, чтобы заново ощутить привычные эмоции. 

Некоторые люди для нас словно зеркало – они окружают нас и помогают понять, кто мы. Каждое отражение понемногу примиряет Ямамото с самим собой. Он старается смотреть на мир по-новому, через глаза своих товарищей. И порой взгляд со стороны на себя гораздо правдивей, чем то самое отражение в зеркале.


End file.
